A TALE OF TWO SNAKES
by EASTWEST SUN
Summary: After Cobra Kai 2, Miguel, his family and Johnny moved in Riverdale, hoping to start a new life. Can they escape their past demons? Or will they become the next victims of this perfect looking yet mysterious town?
1. Chapter 1

**A Tale of Two Snakes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Riverdale and Cobra kai characters. This story is purely written for fun, not for any kind of profit.**

Hello everyone. I am back with this story and I sincerely hope that all of you will like this story. This story is taking place in an alternate timeline where Cobra Kai season 2 ends and Riverdale season 1 starts. Constructive criticisms are very much welcome.

**Chapter 1: A New Start**

Johnny Lawrence, former sensei of Cobra Kai dojo was standing in front of a cottage in a small town called Riverdale. His star pupil, Miguel Diaz was sitting in the yellow-black challenger car. Carmen Diaz's car was parked beside the car, in which she and her mother, Rosa Diaz was sitting. Johnny looked at them. All of them were trying to cheer up, but deep down, all of them had an abyss of sadness.

"Mr. Lawrence?" A new voice shattered his thoughts.

A short, fat man was standing beside him. He was wearing a blue suit. Johnny nodded at him.

"Welcome to Riverdale. The cottage is ready for you. Here are the keys, and this is the lease papers. You have to sign it here."

Johnny signed the papers. The house agent then bid his goodbye and left them.

Carmen, who was now coming out from her car, took the keys from him. Johnny went to her car to get the luggage. He pulled out the first bag when a voice interrupted him.

"Excuse me sir, can I help you with that?"

Johnny looked at the source of the voice. A teenage boy was standing beside him. He has a tall, muscular athletic built. His hair was red like fire.

Johnny nodded at the boy," If you please."

After five minutes, all five bags were inside. The cottage had two bedrooms, one living room, one bathroom and one kitchen. It had one small basement too.

"Thanks for the help, kid." Johnny said to the boy. The boy smiled.

"It's alright. After all I am your neighbour. I live..." His talk was interrupted by the screeching of another car which stopped in front of them.

It was the town sheriff's car. A man came out from the car. He wore the uniform and the star of sheriff. His facial expression was mixed with anger, shock and sadness.

"Who are you all?" He asked Johnny in a stone hard voice.

"We just moved in this town, today." Johnny said, politely.

"Where did you come from?"

"Reseda, California."

"Why did you move in this town?"

Now Carmen spoke for the first time," I got a job in Riverdale hospital."

"Show me your id's."

Carmen handed him the id's of her, Rosa and Miguel. Johnny also gave him his id. The sheriff examined them closely. Then he returned them.

"As sheriff of this town, I am going to search your car and your luggage."

"Sheriff Keller, I am sure that this is not necessary.", The red-headed kid spoke.

"I do not need a lecture on how to do my job, especially not from you Archie." sheriff Keller interrupted him rudely. Then he looked at his squad car.

"Mike, Alec, come out now."

Two deputies came out from his car. One started checking Carmen's car; the other went to the cottage to check the luggage. Rosa accompanied him to the house.

"All clear sir."The deputy finished searching Carmen's car. The other deputy came out after ten minutes; a very pissed of looking Rosa Diaz came after her. He nodded negatively to his boss. Sheriff Keller now walked towards the black Challenger, in which Miguel was sitting.

"Out of the car, kid. I need to search it."

"I cannot, sir." Miguel said calmly.

"Why?" the sheriff said in a pissed of tone," Lost your legs?"

"Sheriff!" Carmen shouted. Now she was angry beyond limit. How dare he was talking to his own son like that.

Johnny looked at the sheriff, who was a little startled. He smiled in his mind. An angry Carmen Diaz is like a nuclear force. She was now walking towards the sheriff, her hands became fists.

"You are showing off your god damn power over us from the moment you are here. You searched us without a warrant, without an offence, we were cool. But I will not tolerate you insulting my son. One more word to him, and I will personally drag you to the judge, on a case of harassment. Don't push me, got it?"

The sheriff was looking a bit paler than usual. Now Johnny decided to act.

"Carmen! Calm down now." Carmen looked at him. Her face was hard but her eyes were shiny. She somehow controlled her tears. Then he looked at the sheriff.

"Sir, please forgive her. She was over protective on Miguel. Wait a second."

Johnny went to his car. From the backside, he took out a folding wheelchair. Then he opened the door of his car. With very careful hands, he pulled out Miguel from the car and places him on the wheelchair, which by now was unfolded by Carmen.

The sheriff was now intensely looking at them. He felt a pang of guilt inside his heart. In his mind, he saw his son Kevin's face. He somehow gathered himself, and took a peek inside the car. Then he left hurriedly with his deputies.

"Man! What a day start!" Miguel said. Then his eyes fall over the others. Johnny was looking at the road; Rosa was hugging Carmen, comforting her. Then he saw the red headed boy.

"I am Miguel Diaz.", He extended his hand," Thank you for your help."

The other boy shook his hand.

"Archie Andrews. The pleasure is all mine and sorry about Sheriff Keller. He is not like that. His son is a good friend of mine; I think today he was much stressed."

"Andrews? Archie, by any chance, do you know Mr. Fred Andrews?" Johnny asked him.

"He is my dad. You know him?" Archie was curious now.

"I know his name through a friend of mine. Can you fix me a meeting between me and your dad?"

"You can come to our house at 7p.m. My dad usually comes at 6:30."

"Done. This is Carmen, and her mother Rosa."

Archie politely shook their hands before excusing himself. He pointed his house to them, which was merely a hundred meters from their cottage.

"Interesting family." He thought while walking. He was just opening the door of his house when his phone rang. It was his best friend, Jughead Jones.

"Archie, Jason's body was found in the water. But he was murdered. Someone shot him in his head."

And then Archie Andrews knew for sure that his life will be changed.

**A/N: So this is the first chapter. Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Tale of Two Snakes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Riverdale and Cobra kai characters. This story is purely written for fun, not for any kind of profit.**

Hello everybody. I am back with another chapter. Please read and review.

**Chapter 2: Obverse**

Miguel Diaz was sitting on his wheelchair in front of the cottage. In the house, Carmen, Rosa and Johnny were setting up the mere belongings they had with them. The house agent was very helpful; he provided some good quality furniture in a nominal price. They have to sell all of their furniture before leaving Reseda. Now Johnny, the former handyman was putting them into their places.

He again tried to concentrate in his novel. He got the reading habit from the hospital. At first he was depressed when he found out that his legs have no sense. In the age of seventeen, now he was in a wheelchair. For two days, he did not speak to anyone, not even Carmen. He was angry on Robby, but then he realised that the major fault was his, not Robby. If he just had some control over his teenage feelings, none of these have ever happened. He just has to make a strong decision, flatly refuse Tory or forget about Sam.

Then it was Aisha Robinson, who was the bearer of the worst news. Kreese backstabbed Johnny and took over his dojo. Hawk and a lot of student were now under his wing. Kreese was using the injury of Miguel to spread the 'no mercy' doctrine.

NO MERCY.

Two small, but impactful words. But now he knew the real meaning of the words. He understood the real meaning of Cobra Kai philosophy.

"Diaz?", He heard Johnny's voice behind him.

"Sensei." He greeted him with a light smile.

"How are you adjusting here, kid?" Johnny sat on the grass beside the wheelchair. He looked the same Johnny Lawrence, but deep down Miguel knew that the man was shattered. He lost his dream, his one chance of redemption.

"The town is fine, just a bit cold." Miguel said.

"Yes...that is a thing. But don't worry, it will be fine." Johnny said in a tired voice.

"My mom isn't giving you problems, does she?" Miguel asked, slightly worried.

"No.", Johnny curtly answered. Miguel sighed.

"You are a bad liar, sensei."

Johnny looked at him. His eyes were sad.

"She has no right to blame you for this. What happened was neither your fault, nor Cobra Kai's fault. It was entirely mine. It was you who saved me from those bullies, not her."

"Now listen kid." Johnny's voice was low but hard," She is the reason for your existence in the earth. So she has every god damn right to get angry on me. After all, Robby was my son. You will not say anything to her, got it? I deserved her anger because I failed you, Robby, Hawk, Aisha and all the kids. If you have anything for me, you will not say anything to her, understand?"

"But sensei..."

"I think I made myself clear, Mr. Diaz."

"Yes sensei."

"Good, now it's time for your physiotherapy."

After half an hour, Johnny went out to buy some food. Both Carmen and Rosa were tired, so he offered to go. He saw a diner while coming to the town, some pop shop or something. So he drove towards the diner.

The women in the house decided to take a nap. Miguel was not tired, so he decided to read some more. He drove his wheelchair to the veranda and start reading. After a few minutes, he got a call from Aisha. They happily chatted for sometimes. Aisha told them that she, Bert and Virgin were quitting because "we are loyal to sensei Lawrence, not to Kreese."

After finishing the call, he tried to put the phone in his pocket. But the phone slipped from his hand and fall on the floor. Cursing himself, he bent down to pick up the phone, when he suddenly felt his wheelchair slipping. In a moment, he found himself falling on the veranda; from there he rolled to the ground. He felt the taste of blood on his lips.

"Damn you Diaz." he thought to himself. The wheelchair was toppled over on the veranda, and he was on the ground. His lower lip was bleeding. He started to crawl over the ground when a voice stopped him.

"Don't worry, pal. We are coming."

Miguel turned his head and saw a familiar red-headed figure practically jumped over the fence of the cottage. But he was not alone. Two more people were with him. One was a tall blond girl, dressed in simple attire. Other was a pale, thin boy, wearing a beanie cap. Archie and the girl ran towards him, while the other boy went to the veranda to pick up the wheelchair.

"You ok man?" Archie asked him in a concerned voice. He and the girl helped him to sit on the ground.

"Yes. Thank you guys for helping me. Sometimes I forget about my legs." Miguel cleaned the blood from his lips. Then he looked at the other two people, who were watching him with intense gaze.

"Betty, Jughead, meet Miguel Diaz. His family just moved here today. Miguel, this is Elisabeth Cooper, and the fellow with the beanie is Jughead Jones."

"Betty Cooper. Welcome to Riverdale.", Betty shook his hand. Jughead gave him a light smile and waved his hand.

"Don't mind Jughead. He is that type, you know the less speaking and more thinking type.", Archie said, clearly embarrassed about his friend's lack of social skills.

"It is nice to meet you Betty."Miguel felt the power in Betty's grip. The girl is a cobra material by physique. Some coaching from sensei and she will be formidable.

Then he looked at Jughead. He drove his wheelchair to him and extends his hand.

"Mr. Jones, it's nice to meet you too."

Jughead took his hand.

"Please, call me Jughead or Jug. Mr. Jones sounds like ultra formal."

"Okay Jug, by the way, you don't have school today?"

"Yeah, but after the murder, today we got a holiday."

"Murder?", Miguel could not hide the shock from his voice.

"Yes. A boy from our school, Jason Blossom was killed. His body was found on the Sweetwater river, yesterday morning. Someone shot him in the head."

"Not only that, Jason was the son of Clifford Blossom, the richest man in Riverdale. His murder shocked the whole town.", Betty said.

"Come on guys. You don't have to freak out him in his first day.", Archie, being the optimistic, said.

"Don't worry guys. I am not freaked out, trust me. So we are friends, right?" Miguel Said to them.

All four of them smiled. Smile is something that can blew out any tension. The three of them promised Miguel to meet him again, with their other friends. Then they bid him good bye and left.

All alone, Miguel heaved a sigh. The small, picturesque town of Riverdale was not what it looked like. It was like one side of a coin, which had a dark and mysterious other side. He could feel in his gut that something was very much wrong with this town. But he did not know what. This is the only one thing that was running inside his brain from the moment they set foot on Riverdale.

**A/n: Sorry for the delay. I went out of town for a training program so I could not update. If you have any suggestions, feel free to review me. Constructive criticisms are always welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Tale of Two Snakes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Riverdale and Cobra kai characters. This story is purely written for fun, not for any kind of profit.**

Hello everybody. I am back with another chapter. Please read and review.

**Chapter 3: Incognito**

Fred Andrews was a calm, cool and reserved person. The whole town of Riverdale could vouch for that. Unlike his old pal and partner, FP Jones , he would be always in the right side of law. His family was always first for him and he will do anything for his family.

But today, he was anxious, and the reason was his own son, Archie Andrews.

After the murder of Jason Blossom, Fred noticed a lot of changes in Archie. At first, he thought it was the shock of the news. But after sometime, he knew it was something much deeper, and may be dangerous. He tried to talk to his son, but did not know how to start.

Today, another incident occurred. The incident involves a certain woman with the surname 'Lodge'.

Hermione Lodge came to his office at the morning. She wanted the job of accountant in his company. Fred knew that the woman was competent, but there was one big problem.

Hermione's husband, Hiram Lodge was serving in jail. The charges on him were serious, fraud and embezzlement of millions of dollars. Fred Andrews knew that he must refuse her; otherwise his company's reputation will suffer. He did exactly that today morning.

He came to his home in the evening. Archie was in his room, playing his guitar. His son found a new calling in music. He even refused to go to college, because he wanted a career in music.

Fred sat on a chair in the living room. He saw his son coming down from the stairs. They chatted for a few minutes and then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it.", Archie ran towards the door.

Fred heard the sound of door opening, then his son's voice," Oh! It's you. Please come in. Daddy's in home."

A moment later, Archie came into the room. With him, another man entered into the room. The man was tall. He maybe in his fifties, with blond hair, a strong athletic built. The stranger was wearing a blue jeans and a red Henley jacket. Fred could not recognise the stranger.

"Dad, you have a visitor. He is new in town, just came with his family today. He wants to meet you."Archie said. Then he went upstairs.

Fred stood up from his chair and extends his hand," I am Fred Andrews."

The man grabbed his hand,"Johnny Lawrence."

Fred knew that name well. Exactly five days ago, his friend Jimmy O'Dell called him. He owed big time to him. In his worst financial trouble, it was Jimmy who helped him saving his business. Jimmy told him about his close pal, a man named Johnny Lawrence. This man was relocating to Riverdale and Jimmy wanted Fred to give him a job.

"Jimmy told me about you. He said that you have a business back there, which your partner took over, literally backstabbing you."

"I put my trust on the wrong fellow." Johnny answered curtly. But Fred did not miss the cold, hard fury in the man's eyes. That feeling lasted for a second and then it was replaced by a calm look. It was an unknown and uncanny type of calm look, just like the calmness before a thunderstorm.

"I am going to be honest with you, Mr. Lawrence. You see, I do not have any vacancies in my office. My usual labour contractors also have their hands full. But I owe big to Jimmy. He saved my business in literally my worst condition. So, just for him, I am hiring you in my labour force. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, Mr. Andrews."Johnny replied curtly. A small smile formed in his lips.

"I will pay you your wages when the company have an assignment. Come to my office tomorrow morning, we will fill up some forms and legal stuffs."

"Okay Mr. Andrews."

"Please, call me Fred. See you tomorrow, Johnny."

After Johnny Lawrence left, Fred went to cook dinner. But while cooking, his mind was laced with thoughts. A big chunk of them was linked with the man he just met.

Johnny Lawrence's many bad habits were gone after he had opened the dojo. He started rising early. His food habits also changed, the amount of junk food became lesser and lesser. Relocating in Riverdale did not make any impacts on his routine.

He woke up early in the morning in the basement. The cottage had two bedrooms, one for Rosa and the other for Miguel and Carmen. Miguel was pissed off in this arrangement. Though the basement was cold and wet, Johnny slept there without any complaint.

He saw Miguel in the veranda. The boy was sitting on his wheelchair and shadowboxing in the air.

"Hey sensei, you good?" Miguel greeted him with a smile.

"Yep, totally fine. The room was comfortable." Johnny said.

Miguel's smile changed into a frown, "you mean the basement?"

"Yes. That's my room." Johnny started doing push-ups on his knuckles. After a hundred push-up and hundred squats, he assisted Miguel in his physiotherapy.

"Hey sensei, what is the point in these physiotherapies?" Miguel asked after the exercises were over.

"What do you mean, kid?" Johnny asked in a puzzled tone.

"I saw my reports. Those clearly say that the chance of my recovery is very thin, actually two percent. I have made my peace with this wheelchair, and I don't want you to grab a false hope. Just..."

Miguel could not finish the sentence because the voice of Johnny startled him.

"Shut the hell up, Mr. Diaz!"

Miguel looked up to his sensei. His face was hard, but his eyes...were they wet?

"Listen and remember, Diaz. I am going to grab that two percent chance until you stand up from that god damn thing and start running on the road. So put this in your thick skull that I will not stop until you are cured. Do you get it?"

"Yes."

"I cannot hear you?"

"YES SENSEI!"

"Are you a loser?"

"NO SENSEI!"

"Are you a wangless dork?"

"NO SENSEI!"

"Very good. Now stop whining like that neurotic friend of yours and go inside."

At the same moment, Rosa Diaz moved from the backside of the door. She was there for at least fifteen minutes, watching Johnny and Miguel. Tears were forming in her eyes. Seeing them both...it was like the father figure Miguel never had. She somehow composed herself and headed to the kitchen. There she saw Carmen. She was wearing her work uniform, sipping a cup of coffee.

"Buenos Dias mama." Carmen greeted her.

"Buenos Dias Carmen. Are you going to the hospital?" Rosa asked, in Spanish.

"Yes mama. Unlike some people, I have work to do. I don't have all day for fooling around like a loser." Carmen said in a cold voice.

"That loser paid the majority for this house. Why are you so hard on him?" Rosa asked.

"You are asking that question, mama? What does he think? If he thinks that paying for this house will make me forget about Miguel, then he is entirely wrong. My son is in a wheelchair in this age. This is all because of him. His stupid karate rivalry with that car salesman started that brawl. Bye the way, it was his own son who pushed my kid from the second floor. And you are saying why I am hard on him? He requested...no, he begged me not to press any charges against his son. Otherwise, I will put that punk in a god damn juvie." Carmen finished his coffee in one sip, grabbed her bag in a snatching manner and left the kitchen.

Johnny and Miguel were still in the veranda when Carmen came there. Giving Johnny a cold look, she went to his car and left. After a few minutes, Rosa came outside. She took the wheelchair and pushed it towards the home. Before entering the room, she stopped and looked at Johnny. A small smile on her lips, she nodded her head acceptingly.

Johnny stood there still. He felt warm tears were flowing from his eyes.

And all these drama witnessed by a very curious blond teenage girl from outside the fence.

**A/N: I always liked Fred Andrews very much. It is painful that actor Luke Perry has left us. Rest In Peace Luke Perry.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Tale of Two Snakes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Riverdale and Cobra kai characters. This story is purely written for fun, not for any kind of profit.**

Hello everybody. I am back with another chapter. Please read and review.

**Chapter 4: Inscrutability**

The Cooper family was like the most perfect family in Riverdale. High school sweethearts Hal and Alice got married. They had two beautiful daughters. But there was a saying about the most amount of darkness was under the lamp itself. Elizabeth 'Betty' Cooper found that saying is now becoming oddly familiar to her family.

At first, her older sister Polly was gone. Her parents told Betty that she was sick so they had sent her to an institution. She wanted to meet her sister, but her parents said that Polly doesn't want to meet anyone. Betty's gut feeling was practically screaming inside her head that something was wrong.

Then there was the murder of Jason Blossom. This one incident literally shook the core of the town. Every single resident in the town was secretly suspecting each other. According to Jughead, this town became like Salem at the time of witch trials. Riverdale was literally on the verge of mass hysteria, fueled by the Cooper family owned newspaper, 'The Register'.

But Betty was not thinking about any of the above things today morning. She was thinking about another thing, one which largely ignored or overlooked by the whole town.

It was the new family just moved in town.

There were two Hispanic women, one old another young. Obviously they were mother and daughter. The boy in the wheelchair was the son of the younger woman. There was nothing unusual in them. But the tall white blond man living with them, he was an anomaly.

He could not be the father of that boy. A boyfriend of the younger woman? But today morning she saw that woman glaring to that man. There was intense dislike in her eyes. So, the possibility of being a boyfriend was gone. The boy seemed to like, no, actually love and respect that man. The man cared for the boy intensely. Betty tried to remember the boy's name.

Miguel. She remembered the name. It was Miguel.

Betty heaved a deep sigh. Then she went for a shower. It was time to go to school. Maybe Jughead collected some information about Jason's murder.

In the evening, Carmen Diaz came home from the hospital. When she came out from her car, she saw Johnny and Miguel sitting on the veranda. Anger flared upon her inside.

"That man may look like charming but inside he is a pathetic loser. I don't know what my son saw in him."She thought to herself.

"Yo mama!" Miguel greeted her with a shout, "how was work today?"

Carmen could not help but smile a little. His son was looking happy, and it was not an act.

"Well, it was nice. This town is very peaceful. The people are..."Her voice interrupted by the sound of a car.

It was Sheriff Keller's car which stopped in front of their house. The Sheriff came out from the car and walked towards them.

"Now what the hell he is doing here?" Carmen said in an irritated voice.

"Calm down. ", Johnny walked towards the Sheriff.

"Good evening, Sheriff. ", he extended his hands towards him. The Sheriff took his hand.

"Good evening, Mr. Lawrence, is it?"

Johnny nodded affirmatively. Both of them went to the veranda where Carmen already put a chair for the Sheriff.

"Do you have a warrant today?", Carmen said in a stone-hard voice.

Sheriff Keller slightly flinched, but he did not show it. He looked directly at Miguel.

"I am here to apologies. That day, my behavior was unacceptable. Look, I was pretty much messed up that day. When I saw the dead body of Jason, I felt like it was not Jason, but my son Kevin. I am an officer of law, I shouldn't get emotional..."He stopped talking because Carmen put her hand on his neck.

"I can understand your pain. I almost lost my son...it was painful like hell."

"So we are cool?", Sheriff asked.

"Cool as ice cream.", Miguel said, smiling. He was starting to like this man in uniform.

"Let me properly introduce myself. Tom Keller, the Sheriff of Riverdale town. I am always at your service."

Rosa came to the veranda at that time, with hot coffee and her special chocolate muffins for all of them.

"Try a muffin, sir. My yaya is the best cook in the universe."Miguel offered him the plate.

Tom took a muffin, and then looked at Johnny.

"What are your plans about the kid's education?"

Johnny was actually clueless to that answer. It was Carmen who spoke after a moment.

"We just moved in here Sheriff, and you see his condition."

"Don't worry. I will ask Mayor McCoy to write a special permission for him. I will talk to principal Weatherby too. He is a good man. Your son will get enrolled in Riverdale High School."

The Sheriff took their phone numbers before leaving. After three hours, Carmen got a call from him. It was very good news. Both the mayor and the principal were agreed to enrol Miguel in Riverdale high school. Principal Weatherby wanted to meet theme at the school next day, with Miguel's school record. Carmen's face was absolutely radiant with joy. She was literally beaming, hoping all good things in her mind.

So the next day at 10 a.m, Johnny, Carmen and Miguel found themselves in front of Riverdale high school. The principal must have told the security guards about them, because one guard directed the trio to a side entrance. The front entrance had stairs, which was impossible for Miguel to climb.

The side entrance was a flat pathway to the school's corridor. All the boys and girls were curiously looking at them, especially Miguel. They just ignored them and walked towards the principal's office, when they saw a very weird scene.

It was Sheriff Keller. He was literally dragging a redheaded girl towards the principal's office. The girl was obviously crying, but now it was like a sob. There was another tall, dark man in suit with them, probably the principal of this school.

Then the Sheriff's eyes fall over them.

"Mr. Lawrence, could you wait for some time?" his tone was full with authority, not the friendly tone they heard yesterday.

Johnny and Carmen were literally standing with dropped jaw. It was Miguel who quickly came to his senses.

"Of course, Sir. Take your time."

The Sheriff and the principal took the girl into the office and closed the door.

Carmen was trying hard to calm herself. Miguel took her one hand in his, this contained her a bit.

Then they heard some girls gossiping among themselves.

"Did she really kill her twin?" One girl said.

"She did not kill Jason. They were close to each other." Said another girl.

"They were closer than a brother and sister should be. When Jason starts dating with other girls, Cheryl got jealous, and she killed him."

Carmen could not take any more. She saw a vacant seat in front of her, and she sat over it. Her head was spinning, and she felt a cold shudder along her spine. For the first time in her staying in Riverdale, she felt fear. This small and beautiful town was just a charade for something way more complicated. She shot a worried glance at her son, who was looking completely unaffected. She made a quick prayer to god for the safety of her family.

**A/N: So this is the fourth chapter. Now a Cobra is entering the Maple forest infested by Bulldogs and Vixens. What do you think will happen next? Feel free to give me the life force of the story which is known as 'REVIEWS"**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Tale of Two Snakes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Riverdale and Cobra kai characters. This story is purely written for fun, not for any kind of profit.**

Hello everybody. I am back with another chapter. Please read and review.

**Chapter 5: Enter the Cobra**

Jughead Jones was messed up and pissed off today morning. Having an alcoholic estranged father, his family life was far than perfect. His mother and sister already left home. After sometime, he also followed his mom's path and left home. Since then, he was living at the 'Twilight Drive-In', where he was the projectionist.

Then yesterday night, he got the news of closing of the drive-in. The drive-in will not only be closed, but also demolished later. That means he will be officially jobless and homeless. Jughead felt the demolition as a personal loss to him. He had many fond memories surrounded by that place. He frequently visited that place with his family members. His little sister, Jellybean loved that place. Jughead had a picture of him and his sister, both flashing careless, toothy grins standing in front of the drive-in.

"Hey Jug...it's time to go to the class.", He saw Archie standing in front of him. Now he had only one place of solitude, the school. Then he saw Betty and Veronica coming towards them.

"Hey, Jug," Betty came to him and gave him a light smile. Veronica also smiled at them. Then the four of them went to the classroom. The first class was history.

Miss Haggly, the history teacher came to the class. Typical of her, she took out a book and start dictating about the civil war when a voice echoed in class.

"May I come in, madam?"

Every single head in the class turned towards the door. And then an eerie silence clouded over the class.

Jughead turned his head and saw Miguel Diaz at the door. He was sitting on a brand new electric wheelchair. A school bag was on his shoulder. He was wearing a black jacket and blue jeans.

"May I come In, Madam?" He said again.

"Yes, yes, please come in.", Miss Haggly somehow broke out from her trance like situation.

"Thank you." The wheelchair entered in a swift motion and stopped in front of the teacher. Miguel took some papers and handed over the teacher.

"Okay class. Today we have a new student joining with us. Mr. Diaz, please introduce yourself."

"Good morning everybody. My name is Miguel Diaz. My family just moved in to this town from Reseda, California. I like reading books and listening 80's rock music, specially 'Guns n Roses'". Miguel said with a smiling face.

"Man, what a disgrace!" Jughead heard Chuck Clayton muttering,"Weatherby's gone mad. He entered a cripple in our school. What after him, some nutcase or on spectrum bastard?"

His mind was filled with anger, but he somehow controlled himself. Then he saw Diaz's wheelchair coming towards him. An empty table was beside him. Diaz positioned himself beside the table.

The class went on smoothly. The teacher asked some question to Miguel. He correctly answered all of them. After the bell, Archie came to Miguel.

"Welcome to Riverdale high, Miguel." he gave him a fist bump.

"Thanks, Archie. This school is nice." Miguel said.

"What is your next class?" Archie asked him.

"Chemistry, with Mr. Flootsnoot."

"I have biology next. See you at the lunch."

Veronica Lodge was angry.

No, actually the word 'angry' could not sum up what she was feeling right now. Anger was burning inside her like the eruption of Vesuvius. She was literally seeing red.

Yesterday night, she went to a date with Chuck Clayton, the high school's football star. The date was moderately good. They went to 'Pop's chock-lit shop'. They even kissed in Chuck's car.

Though Betty tried to convince her not to go, but she did not listen.

Now she knew why Betty said that.

Today at school, she found that Chuck was literally slut-shaming her on the social media. He had posted a picture of her, with a 'sticky maple' on her face. The sticky maple was Riverdale's own slut shaming logo. She, along with Betty, confronted Chuck in the boys' locker room. But Chuck did not agree to take down the picture.

At the lunch break, Veronica, along with Betty, Archie, Jughead and Kevin were sitting in an empty class room. Veronica was still fuming from all the anger inside her. Betty and Kevin were trying to coax her. But they did not have much success.

"I am going to make him pay. Nobody can walk away with shaming a Lodge."

"We need to find all the dirt on him, with concrete proof." Jughead said.

Suddenly the heard the door slammed open. It was Midge Clump.

"Guys, you have to come to the ground right now. You should not miss the show." Her voice was literally dripping with excitement.

"What is it?" Archie asked her.

"Chuck and his gang cornered the new boy in wheelchair...oh sh*t. I have to go to call the others. Go to the ground." Midge literally ran out from the room.

Then they heard loud cheering from the outside.

"Chuck! Chuck! Chuck!"

"Oh man! We should go and check. Chuck is not bullying that new student, is he?" Kevin said.

All of them literally ran towards the ground. A big circle of students was forming in the field. All of them were cheering for Chuck. Archie somehow pushed the students along with Betty, Veronica and Jughead.

In between the circle, Chuck was having an arm-wrestling match with Miguel. Miguel was clearly loosing, but his face was hard. Chuck had a smirk on his face.

Then suddenly Archie saw Miguel's arm grab Chuck's arm a little more tightly. Then his hand started getting up slowly. The crowd now also saw this.

"Come on Chuck!" Reggie Mantle shouted.

The smirk on his face was gone. Chuck was now pushing all of his energy in his hand but no avail. Miguel's hand was going up and up and in a moment, Chuck Clayton's hand was pinned down.

The whole ground was silent now. Not silent, actually pin drop silent.

"I think now you know that you are not qualified enough for teaching me respect." Miguel's voice was hard, "Do you want to know what I had learnt from California?"

His voice, Jughead thought, now can be compared to only one thing. The angry hissing of a snake was a perfect comparison.

"I had learnt that fear does not exist; pain does not exist; defeat does not exist. I also learned to strike first; to strike first and do you know what the greatest thing that I learn is? That is No Mercy and Know Mercy. Now if you will excuse me, I have a class to attend."

Miguel started his wheelchair, and headed towards the classroom, leaving behind a group of dumbfounded teenage boys and girls.

At that very moment, Jughead Jones realised that the boy on the wheelchair was not what he looked like. Miguel Diaz was a mystery himself, and Jughead Jones vowed to solve it, along with the murder mystery of Jason Blossom.

He had calculated his way. Today he would take the first step. There was one person at the river at the time of Jason's 'drowning'. Nobody seemed to interrogate him a bit more. Jughead would start his investigation by interrogating him.

The man was none other than Dilton Doiley, the scoutmaster. He and his scouts found Cheryl Blossom at the riverbank. Jughead would start his investigation from him.

**A/N: I have taken the name of the teachers in Riverdale High from the Archie comics universe. **

**So this is chapter 5. How do you feel about the first day of Miguel? Feel free to give me tips so that I can improve my story. Adios amigos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Tale of Two Snakes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Riverdale and Cobra kai characters. This story is purely written for fun, not for any kind of profit.**

Hello everybody. I am back with another chapter. Please read and review.

**Chapter 6: Verisimilitude**

"What do you think about that new boy?" Betty asked Archie.

After school, Betty, Jughead and Archie were walking on the rod. Archie was talking with Jughead about his songs when Betty asked that question.

"Umm...he seemed nice at first meeting. But ...no, let me say it clearly, he is still nice. But today, he seemed like a total new person. ", Archie started scratching his red hair.

"Have you seen his eyes after that arm wrestling match? Have you heard what he had said? That was a total killer look in his eyes. One who can beat Chuck Clayton in arm-wrestling has some power in his hands. ", Betty said.

"That boy is a coin. A coin has two sides. Miguel Diaz is only showing us the light side of him. But sometimes, his dark side is coming out. Today, Chuck picked the wrong guy to mess with." Jughead said.

"Fear does not exist, pain does not exist, and defeat does not exist." Betty said," Have you ever heard something like this? Have you felt the passion when Miguel said those lines?"

Everyone was silent. They really did not see or hear anything like this. An eerie silence clouded on them.

"Do you know, Mr. Lawrence is now working in my dad's company?" Archie said.

"Ohh..that's nice.", Betty said. Jughead did not say anything, but Archie thought he saw a scowl in his best friend's face. He did not think much about it. In his mind, a large thing was growing. That thing was crushing his conscience day by day.

Archie was present at the riverbank on the morning of 4th July. But he was not alone. From sometimes, he had an affair with the music teacher, Ms Grundy. She was with him on that day, when both of them heard a gunshot. Archie wanted to talk to the Sheriff but Ms Grundy was against it. She was afraid that if their relationship became public, then she would lose her job. So, Archie did not say anything to anyone, but deep down he was hurting.

Carmen Diaz really started to like this hospital. It was small but beautiful. Her colleagues were nice and friendly. Today, she had her duty in the evening shift. She was in a very good mood today.

When she entered the hospital, she saw some staff members were gathering in front of the reception desk. They were watching something on a tab. Carmen was passing them when she heard something.

"...fear does not exist, pain does not exist, defeat does not exist..."

Carmen felt a cold shudder running through her spine. She knew that voice very well. She went to that crowd.

"Excuse me guys, what are you watching?"

One of them gave the tab to her. It was a video titled 'No Mercy'. In that video, she saw her son, speaking in a cold hard tone. Her hands started shaking. She somehow controlled herself and returned the tab. While leaving, she heard someone said,

"This video is going viral. That kid will be a star."

Carmen somehow reached her desk and sat down. She was getting angrier and angrier. All her anger was focused on only one man. That man who was responsible for every bad thing happened to her son.

But her son could not see any fault in that man. He was obsessed with that man. So much obsessed that he forced her to take him with them. She remembered that day, when she saw a complete different side of her son.

It took all of her will power to control herself enough to do her work, but in her mind there was a typhoon of emotions coiling up .

"That man is still corrupting my boy. I have to do something about that.", She thought to herself.

Her duty time passed like a blur. After her shift ended, she drove her car straight to her home. After reaching home, the first thing she noticed was the absence of Johnny's car. Then she remembered something.

Johnny had pawned his car yesterday. He used half of the money for Miguel's new wheelchair and the other half he sent to his brat, who was living with a pastor friend of him.

She entered the house and saw her mom and son. Johnny was not there.

"Hey mom, do you know where sensei is?" Miguel asked her.

"I don't know. Probably getting drunk in some gutter." Carmen replied in an angry tone.

Miguel rolled his eyes but he did not say anything. An hour passed, but there was still no sign of him. Now, even Carmen was getting worried.

Then the doorbell rang. Carmen opened the door.

There was a deputy sheriff standing outside. But he was not alone. He was holding a severely beaten and bleeding Johnny Lawrence.

"Sensei!" Miguel shrieked, "What happened to you?"

Johnny mumbled something which was barely audible.

"I was on my way from my patrolling duty, when I saw him. It looked like a mugging incident. I saw two of them were beating him badly. He has a gash in his head. I tried to take him to the hospital but he kept insisting me to take him home. Please, he needs first aid immediately." the officer said.

Carmen turned her head and saw Rosa already got that. She asked her mother to make some hot water. Then she looked at the officer.

"Please sir, can you put him on that couch?" she requested him. The deputy somehow adjusted him on that couch. Then he heaved a sad sigh.

"These gang members are transgressing way too much. Poor fellow, he could not defend himself from those goons. When I found him, they were beating him mercilessly. But the most astonishing thing is he had his wallet in his closed fist. One of the goons was repeatedly kicking on his hand but could not open his fist. Here is that wallet."

He handed the wallet to Miguel and bid goodbye. Before leaving, he reminded them to take Johnny to the hospital. He also told them to come to the police station next day to lodge an official complaint.

Carmen was cleaning Johnny's wounds and muttering something in an angry tone. Miguel looked at her once. Then he drove his wheelchair to his room and closed the door.

After closing the door, Miguel opened the wallet. The first thing he saw was a small white envelope. He opened that envelope and saw pictures. With trembling hands, he took out the pictures.

The pictures were passport sized. One picture was of Johnny with little Robbie. The other picture was of Johnny with him, both in black karate gi.

Miguel could not control himself. He felt warm tears were flowing from his eyes. Fresh drop of tears were falling on the photographs.

"Are you happy, mom?" He shouted.

He was now breathing heavily. With another shout, he punched the wall with all his energy, making a small red crack in the wall. He did not look at his knuckle which was now bleeding. Droplets of blood now dripping on the floor, making a small red patch.

**A/N: So here is another chapter. I hope you will like it. Please, read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Tale of Two Snakes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Riverdale and Cobra kai characters. This story is purely written for fun, not for any kind of profit.**

Hello everybody. I am back with another chapter. Please read and review.

**Chapter 7: Facticity**

"I am sorry, Mr Lawrence." Fred Andrews said with a solemn expression.

Yesterday night, he saw a beaten and battered Johnny Lawrence came home in a police car. The next day morning, he went to his home with his son. There he saw Johnny Lawrence lying on a couch, covered with bandage.

"He got four stitches in the head. My mom patched him yesterday night." Miguel said to Archie. The two boys were talking outside of the house, leaving the adults inside of the house.

"Thank god!" Archie said. Then he looked at Miguel. His eyes were red and puffy. He probably cried a lot.

"I don't know how to coax you buddy." Archie really did not know what to say to him.

"So don't coax me. Just tell me what is wrong with you?" Miguel looked at Archie. Archie felt like someone punched him in his gut.

"What do you mean?" Archie said.

"There is something, something is bothering you. I can see a dark shade on your soul. Something is pressing you to a breaking point."

Archie was speechless. He looked at the boy in the wheelchair. Miguel was looking at him too. Archie felt that the eyes of Miguel were making a hole in his mind.

Miguel was looking towards the gate when he heard the other boy speaking.

"If I follow my heart, my conscience will press me and if I follow my head, someone's life may be ruined. Someone I deeply care."

Miguel was silent. His mind went to that ill-fated canyon party.

"Listen, Archie. When teenage romance is involved, your heart is bound to make mistakes. Rely on your brain. Perhaps you can do the right thing in the right way."

"I don't have a choice." Archie said with a somber voice.

"Yes you have a choice. We all always have a choice. But some of us are too blind to see it. Remember, fear does not exist, pain does not exist, and defeat does not exist."

Archie looked at the boy in front of him. Miguel's age may be same with him, but that Hispanic boy is more matured, he thought. His eyes did not miss the dark, haunted look when other boy said that everyone had a choice.

Both of them were silent when they saw Fred Andrews walking out from the house. He came to Miguel, and said,

"I am sorry, son. But like every other place, Riverdale also have its darkness. But don't worry, he will be okay soon."

"Thank you sir." Miguel gave a curt reply.

"Archie, are you coming?" Fred asked his son.

"Give me a few minutes dad. I did not meet Mr. Lawrence."

"Alright son, but don't be late." Fred waved at them and walked towards his home. 

Johnny Lawrence was lying on the couch when he saw Archie entering the room, followed by Miguel. He tried to get up, but a sharp pain in his head stopped him.

"Lie down, sensei." Miguel said.

"Hello Archie." Johnny said while suppressing a groan.

"How are you today?"

"Covered with stitches and bruises, but I'll live. Your dad gave me a week's sick leave. My bloody luck...when I thought everything will be fine..." Johnny closed his eyes.

"You don't have to worry about anything, Mr. Lawrence. You will be totally fine in a week. By the way, do you know who did this?"

Johnny thought about a moment," Two men were there. They wore masks so I did not see their faces. But one of them has a tattoo in his hand. "

"Tattoo? What kind of tattoo?"

"A green coloured snake. Yes, I can remember it vividly."

Anger engulfed Archie's body and mind. He knew the meaning of that tattoo very well. His hands clenched into fists.

Both Johnny and Miguel saw the drastic change in Archie. In a second, the smiling expression in his face changed into anger.

"What is it, Archie?" Miguel asked.

Archie took a deep breath," They are 'The Southside Serpents'. Riverdale town is divided into northside and southside. The Southside is full of biker gangs and drug paddlers. The serpents are one of the top gangs."

An eerie silence fell into the room. It was Archie who broke that.

"You don't have to worry. Sheriff Keller is a competent man. He will take care of it."He stood up from his seat, "I have to go now. See you later and get well soon, Mr. Lawrence."

Archie walked out from the room. Miguel accompanied him to the veranda.

"Good day, Diaz. See you tomorrow in school." Archie said.

"Remember buddy, use your brain. When you have a plan in your mind, strike first and strike hard." Miguel patted his back.

"I will keep it in my mind." Archie left the cottage.

Meanwhile, Johnny Lawrence closed his eyes and smiled. His mind was full of bittersweet feelings. It seemed to him that Diaz moulded the cobra kai motto into something very different. It was something which he could not achieve in his life. He was a failed man, a complete loser in his life. But this kid still respected him, even after his own son caused him that near fatal injury. He fought with his own mother to take him with them.

He remembered that day very well. He was lying on the floor of his apartment with a pile of beer bottles, when he felt a bucket of chilled water fully drenched him.

"What the...!" He opened his eyes with great difficulty and saw Carmen. She was standing in front of him; an empty bucket was in the floor.

"Carmen?!" He couldn't believe his eyes. It must be some weird hallucination.

She grabbed his t shirt and pulled him up. Then, before he could think anything, she slapped him hard.

"What did you do to my boy?" She shrieked., shaking him violently.

Now his mind was clearing bit by bit. Her face was becoming clearer to him. She was crying now.

"He raised his voice against me...for the first time. He fought with me, all because of you. I just wanted peace for my family but you destroyed it all. My son lost his legs, because of you, you and your stupid karate rivalry. Now he is adamant to destroy himself, all because of you."

The phrase 'destroy' sobered him completely. He did not know who gave him the strength to run. But when he entered Carmen's home, he saw a horrific scene.

In the drawing room, Rosa was standing in a corner. That little old lady was absolutely terrified. She was literally shaking. She looked at him with teary eyes and pointed towards their bedroom. Johnny rushed inside the bedroom and he saw Miguel. The boy was punching the wall with his both hands. His knuckles were bleeding. The wall had two bloody holes now.

"Diaz!" Johnny shouted, fully sober now," What the f***k?"

"Sensei!" Miguel, who was sitting in a wheelchair, tried to turn the chair but Johnny stopped him.

"You stay where you are, Diaz! What madness is this?"

"She wanted to leave this town! I don't want to leave! I want to stay here, with you. Please sensei, don't leave me!"

Johnny hugged the crying boy to his chest. He remembered his mother, who used to hug him like that.

"I failed my son at the very first day of his life, but I will not fail you Diaz." Those were the words he said to the boy in the diner.

He made up his mind that very moment. He would be with Miguel at any cost. He would cross hellfire for the boy, he vowed.

Johnny treated the wounded knuckles of Diaz that day. That boy was happily sleeping because his mother agreed to take Johnny with them. She got a job in a small town called Riverdale. She found a house in that town. They will start their trip in five days.

"Remember, no drinking and no fighting. You break the rules, you got kicked out." Carmen told him in a pissed off voice.

From that day, Johnny Lawrence followed those rules. He did not touch a bit of alcohol and he did not fought even for self defence. He knew he was being stupid, but who cares. He had given injuries to a lot of people, now it was time to have some of them himself.

He somehow came back from his imagination. But in his mind, there was a small picture. A picture of him, with Carmen, Miguel and Robby. All four of them were wearing karate gi's, three black with snake and one white with a bonsai. Miguel and Robby was standing, with a smile.

He knew it was impossible, but still he hoped. 

**A/N: is like an ocean, and my story is a small fish in there. This little fish needs nutrition, so please, feed it the fish food from 'Review' company .**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Tale of Two Snakes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Riverdale and Cobra kai characters. This story is purely written for fun, not for any kind of profit.**

Hello everybody. I am back with another chapter. Please read and review.

**Chapter 8: Revelare**

**Revelare (Latin) =Unmask**

"Dilton did what?" Betty could not believe her ears.

A few minutes before, Jughead came to see her. He found some information about Jason's murder. There was a rumour about a gun fired in the jungle. Jughead started his investigation which led him to some very interesting facts.

"I talked with one of his scouts. It was Dilton who fired the gun. He was teaching them how to handle a weapon." Jughead said with a yawn.

"Those scouts were just kids and he is teaching them weapon handling? Dilton was out of his god damn mind."

"So that means this gunshot did not cause the death of Jason." Jughead, who was still standing, now sat on a chair. He seemed tired and melancholy.

They were talking at the school magazine's office. Suddenly someone knocked at the door.

Jughead opened the door. The boy who was standing outside was none other than Dilton Doiley. He came inside the room and sat on a chair. The three of them passed a moment in silence.

It was Dilton who spoke first.

"I know that you found all about the gunshot. Yes, it was me. I was teaching my scouts how to shoot. Now I am going to ask you not to tell anybody about it. Otherwise I will be in big mess."

"Why should we do that?" Jughead said.

"I have information. It was more useful than what you have on me. I will give that to you in exchange of your silence." Doiley smirked.

Now both Betty and Jughead were curious to their core.

"Well, Dilton, speak up.", Betty said.

Meanwhile, Archie was walking towards the principal's office. He came to school from Miguel's house, taking a quick stop in his house to take his bag. The conversation he had with Diaz boosted his will. Yes, he had found a way, a way that can help him without hurting Ms. Grundy.

Sheriff Keller was also present in the principal's office when Archie entered there. He told them that he was present at the riverbank in 4th July. He was trying to write some new songs alone, when he heard a gunshot. He did not say anything about Ms Grundy.

Now he was feeling a lot better. The secret was sitting on his mind like a heavy stone. He gave a quick thanks to Miguel in his mind.

"Fear does not exist; pain does not exist; defeat does not exist." He chanted in his mind.

When Dilton stopped speaking, both Betty and Jughead were looking at him like he somehow got three heads on his shoulder. The information given by him was both interesting and shocking.

"So let me get this straight. Archie was present..." Betty was speaking when they heard a knock in that door. Jughead opened the door.

Archie was standing outside, a cheerful look in his face.

"Hey Jug, can I come in? I want to share something with you and Betty." He said.

Jughead somehow managed his shock and let the red headed boy in. Dilton stood up from his chair.

"Well, I will see you guys later." He left the room, leaving the three childhood buddies together.

Betty looked at Archie's face and carefully studied it. There was an unknown glow in his eyes and face. She remembered her childhood, with Archie and Jughead. Archie as a child had the same glow in his face and eyes.

"Betty? Hello, Earth to Betty?" Archie waved his hand in front of her face.

"Yeah, Archie, I am listening." Betty somehow composed herself.

"I kept a lot of secrets from you guys, but not anymore. You guys are my oldest friends. I trust you guys with my life and now with my secrets." Archie took a breath.

"Secrets you want to share with us? Secrets like you were in the riverbank with our music teacher?" Jughead asked in a sarcastic tone.

Archie was gobsmacked.

"How did you know?" He said. His voice was shaking.

"Dilton saw you and her car. Now, please Archie, don't tell me that you and her are in a relationship."

"We were in a relationship. She broke up with me after the murder." Archie took a deep breath, then he continued," We were at the riverbank when we heard a gunshot."

"You should tell that to the sheriff." Betty said. She wanted to see the reaction of his friend. From the corner of her eye, she saw Jughead, who was looking a bit tense.

But then both of them saw smile in his face. It was a light and cheerful smile.

"I already did that. I told both the principal and the sheriff about it, except that Ms. Grundy was with me."

Now both Betty and Jughead were curious.

"Why did you do it?" Jughead asked.

"It was Miguel." Archie said.

"Miguel? The new boy?" Betty asked in a curious tone.

"Yes. Today morning I went to his house. He somehow guessed that something was bothering me. So he advised me to use my head. He said that we always have a choice, but sometimes we are too blind to see. I thought about it and decided that from now no more secrets from my friends."

Jughead did not say anything, just patted Archie's back. The new boy had earned his respect now. One look at Betty's face told him that she was thinking the exact same thing.

After a brief moment of silence, Betty told Archie about Dilton firing the gun. Archie was surprised. But he understood why Dilton wanted to keep it a secret. He requested them to keep Ms. Grundy's name out of it, which they accepted.

After the redheaded kid left, the blonde and the beanie cap sat in silence. It was the blonde, who spoke first,

"The situation is getting more complex. The killer of Jason was still out there somewhere. We thought that the gunshot will be a lead to us. But now we are at a dead end."

"Don't worry, Betty. We will find a way. Don't you hear what Archie said?" Jughead coaxed her.

"Yes. There is always a way. We just have to find it." Betty said.

"Betty, can we include Miguel in our investigation?" Jughead said suddenly.

"Why?"

"I can't explain you accurately, but my gut is telling me to do so, as an extra opinion." Jughead stood up and took his bag.

"I have a class now. We can go to Miguel's house after school. You just give me a call ok." Jughead left the room.

Betty was arranging her papers when she saw Veronica entering the room. But she was not alone. Another girl followed her into the room. She was Ethel Muggs, a fellow student in the school.

When Betty looked at Veronica's face, she saw anger. She was like bombs which can be explode in any moment.

"Betty, we need to talk." Her tone was hard. 

**A/N: Wow! 8 chapters completed. I will start another story about the situation in Reseda while Johnny and Miguel in Riverdale. Please, read and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Tale of Two Snakes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Riverdale and Cobra kai characters. This story is purely written for fun, not for any kind of profit.**

Hello everybody. I am back with another chapter. Please read and review.

**Chapter 9: Amity**

"Your proposal is interesting and unique. But I do not understand that how can I help?" Miguel said, pointing a finger towards his legs.

At the evening, Jughead and Betty came to his house, with a strange proposal. Both of them were investigating the murder of Jason Blossom. They wanted him to become a part of their investigation.

"All field work is mine. I will gather the necessary information. All you have to do is sort and analyse them. It's all brainwork." Jughead said.

Miguel closed his eyes and thought for a moment. His inner cobra coiled in his mind, encouraged him. He opened his eyes.

"I am in guys. Now tell me what to do?"

"Here, take this." Jughead gave him a file. The file contained a lot of basic information about the case. Miguel took the file and opened it.

"Study this information and you will get a basic idea of it. Then meet us at the school tomorrow. We will think our next steps there." Jughead stood up from the chair.

"Ok Jug, I will study it. I will help you as much as I can.", Miguel gave him a fist bump. Then he looked at Betty. The girl was silent in the whole time. It was like her mind was somewhere else.

"Betts?" Jughead gave her a light push.

"Hmm...Sorry. I was lost in my thoughts. You were saying?" She rubbed her face.

"He has agreed to help us. We will start from tomorrow." Jughead said. He was thinking about her behaviour. She was acting strange from that time he saw her in the evening.

"That's great. See you in the school tomorrow." Betty somehow forced a smile on her face. Both of them were leaving the room when they heard Miguel's voice.

"Thought of revenge may seem appealing at first, but it has its own cost. It is like a drug which can give you power for a limited time, but not without causing harm in a long time basis."

Betty was gobsmacked. She could not stop herself from turning her head and looked at Miguel. She saw him, sitting on his wheelchair, looking at the file. Then he looked at her face directly.

His eyes were mysterious and mesmerizing.

Betty turned again and went out from the house. Jughead was waiting outside for her. She bid him goodbye and went to her home. But her mind was messed up. Miguel's words were creating havoc in his mind. She was actually thinking about revenge on Chuck Clayton because what Veronica and Ethel told her that day.

But how did he know about that? His eyes, those are like drills that can make a hole in one's mind.

Betty shook her head, trying to control herself. First Jason, then Polly, then Chuck and now Miguel, everything was now forming a cobweb which trapped her. She sat in front of her computer, and then typed, 'Miguel Diaz'. She then thought for a moment and typed again, 'No Mercy'.

Meanwhile, Miguel was studying the file. Jughead did a nice job, the file contained pictures, written and typed notes. Miguel looked at the picture of Jason Blossom. A pale faced redheaded boy, eyes full of energy. Now he was dead. He thought about himself, alive with paralysed legs. Another face popped up in his mind, Robby's face. He was living with a pastor friend of sensei.

"I lost my legs, he lost his whole world. Mr Larusso severed all relation with him, Sam left him. It's my entire fault." He thought to himself.

The night was getting colder. Miguel was feeling it too. But in a moment, he felt a blanket over her shoulders. He turned his head and saw Johnny behind him.

"You will catch a cold, Diaz." Johnny said. He was looking somewhat better. Carmen took him to the hospital for a check up. There were just bruises, nothing serious. Only the head injury needed stitches, which Carmen did in the house.

"Thanks, sensei." Miguel smiled.

"What are you studying Diaz?" Johnny sat on a chair beside him. Then he saw the cover of the file.

"Jason Blossom murder case?" He said in a confused tone, "What is this?"

"Betty and Jughead came to me. They need my help to solve this case."

"Your mom will be pissed off if she knows about it. After all this is murder...there are dangers." Johnny said.

"Don't worry sensei, I will just help them analyse the data. I cannot do any field work in a wheelchair now, can I?" Miguel looked at him.

A pained expression filled Johnny's face. Miguel noticed that and mentally cursed himself.

"I am sorry sensei. I don't want to hurt you."

"Don't apologize. Let's see what is in that file." Johnny took the photo of Jason," Poor kid."

Both of them checked the documents and pictures.

"Do you think Cheryl killed her brother?" Johnny said, while looking at a photo of her.

"No. She is the queen bee of the school. But she did not kill him. Her eyes, they did not have that look still."

"So, you are an expert of killer looks?" Johnny said in a joking tone.

"Yes sensei." Miguel said. The cold, hard tone of his voice shocked Johnny. He chose not to speak anything and again looked at the pictures. He was silently thinking when he heard the boy speaking,

"I saw that look on Hawk's eyes; on Tory's eyes; on Kreese's eyes and on Robby's eyes. I saw that look on my own eyes too, at the all valley final. The accident may destroy my legs, but after that incident, my brain and mind became sharper. So yes sensei, I can see someone's eyes and tell that if those eyes are of a murderer's eyes or not. Probably, this is the side effect of the head injury. I can feel a lot of things too now. Especially if there was darkness in someone's soul, I can feel it literally. I don't know how or why, but from the first day I woke up from that coma, it was happening since then."

Johnny was feeling a mixture of emotions. Actually he did not know what to do or what to feel now.

"I am with you. In any situation I will be with you." He somehow managed to say. It was an honest truth. Miguel silently nodded. An uncanny silence was growing between them.

Johnny put the notes on the table and took the newspaper. He was finishing the first page when he heard Miguel talking.

"My bet is on Clifford Blossom, sensei. Both Blossom parents can kill, but my gut points me to Clifford."

"Be safe Diaz. I already lost my son and students. I don't want to lose you too." Johnny somehow managed to say that line and went to the kitchen.

Miguel looked at the passing figure of his sensei. That man had a greyish white aura, just like Mr Larusso. He came to see Miguel after he woke up from that coma. He tried to say something to him but he could not and left the room. That time Miguel felt Daniel Larusso's aura. The last time he saw Mr Larusso was the day when they were driving out of Reseda. Mr Larusso saw them too with a sad expression in his face.

But unlike both of them, Clifford Blossom's aura was dark black. His wife's aura was also same like him. Miguel saw both of them when he went to the school to meet the principal. That day he could not see their eyes. But today, he saw the photographs. Both papa and mama Blossom could be the killer. Now the question is which one? There was another possibility that the killer will be another person. If that was true, then who killed Jason Blossom?

Another thought was growing up inside his mind. Betty Cooper, the simple looking girl was not that simple inside her mind. Today, he saw her eyes. Those eyes were screaming revenge and violence, just one step before killing. Why? He threw a stone in the darkness by saying about revenge, but Betty's expression confirmed his suspicion.

The simple looking town of Riverdale was becoming more and more complex. Lots of questions were roaming here. But they had no answers. The questions were crawling like cobras inside Miguel's mind.

Who killed Jason?

Why Jason was killed?

Why the darkness in Betty's aura was increasing day by day?

**A/N: So this is the ninth chapter. Please, read and review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A Tale of Two Snakes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Riverdale and Cobra kai characters. This story is purely written for fun, not for any kind of profit.**

Hello everybody. I am back with another chapter. Please read and review.

**Chapter 10: Descry**

Miguel was getting ready for school when he heard his phone ringing. He answered the call. It was none other than Aisha Robinson.

"Hello, Aisha, what's up?"

"First, you tell me why there is a video of yours going viral?" The fellow cobra asked in a joking tone.

Miguel's mind went to his first day in Riverdale high school.

"Oh, that was nothing. Some punks wanted to teach me some manners, but failed. Leave it; now tell me how the situation there is?"

He heard the girl sigh on the other side. She was silent for a moment.

"Aisha? Are you alright?"

"The school is not the same without you. Cobra kai vowed revenge on Miyagi do. But Miyagi do may be getting closed, because Mrs Larusso gave an ultimatum to her husband, either dojo or divorce."

"That's bad." Miguel sighed.

"Yeah, sure that is. Ok Diaz, I have to go to school. I will call you later. Bye."

Miguel pocketed his phone and started the wheelchair. When he reached the lawn, he saw Johnny standing besides Carmen's car.

"Your mom is too tired after her night shift, so I am dropping you to the school." He said.

"That sounds great, sensei." Johnny helped him to get inside the car. Then he got in the driving seat and started the car.

Both of them were silent during the drive. When the car reached Riverdale high school, Johnny saw the sheriff's car parked outside.

"He was probably here for some enquiry. Well Diaz, be safe and play cool." Johnny helped him on the wheelchair.

Miguel felt the other students' eyes on both of them. He felt warm tears on his cheeks. He quickly wiped them before Johnny could see him crying. He was now stuck with his wheelchair. He made his peace with it, but it still pained him sometimes. He waved at his sensei and started his wheelchair.

Johnny stood there until the wheelchair disappeared to the side of the school building. He did not miss the sight when he saw Miguel wiping his tears. The kid was fast, but Johnny was faster than him.

He was sad to see him hurting. But he did not know what to do. Both of them were hurt, one inside and one both in and outside. Tears were now forming in his eyes too.

"Mr Lawrence?" Suddenly he heard a voice behind him. It took all of his will power to control those tears which were forming in his eyes. He turned around and saw Sheriff Keller standing behind him.

"Good morning, Sheriff." Johnny greeted him.

Sheriff Tom Keller was curiously watching that tall blond man for the last couple of minutes. He saw Johnny helping Miguel on his wheelchair. It was a very emotional looking scene. He heard about the mugging attempt on him, but he was so busy with the murder of Jason Blossom, that he could not look in this matter. Also Johnny Lawrence did not lodge any official complaint to the police.

When Johnny looked at him after hearing his call, he saw the marks of that incident on his face. There was a long stitch in his head; also some faded bruises were there.

"Morning, Mr Lawrence.", both men shook their hands. The sheriff saw a bandage on the other man's palm. He was assaulted very badly, the sheriff thought.

"I heard about that incident. Why did not you come to the station and file a complaint?" Keller asked him.

"I was on bed rest sir, for the last three days." Johnny said. But Keller thought of this statement as a very poorly made excuse. He asked Johnny about the assailants. Johnny told him about the masked assailants and the snake tattoo of one's arm.

When Johnny finished his statement, he saw the sheriff's face. Tom Keller was now looking very angry.

"Are you sure about that tattoo?" He asked through gritted teeth.

Johnny vividly remembered that tattoo. He nodded affirmatively.

"Those serpents are now crossing their limits. Now they are assaulting people for mugging? I am not going to stay still, Mr Lawrence, mark my words." The sheriff walked towards his car.

Johnny heaved a sigh and turned around to face Carmen's car. He was opening the car's door when he saw a shadow on the glass. He could not see the face clearly, but he noticed the beanie cap.

He turned around to see Jughead standing behind him. But before he could say something, the boy opened his mouth.

"I am sorry." He said the line and practically ran towards the school, leaving a curious Johnny Lawrence behind.

Meanwhile, Miguel's wheelchair was sliding down through the school hall. He was thinking about yesterday when he spotted a familiar blond girl in the hall.

"Betty!" He called.

Betty Cooper heard his voice and she stopped. She turned around and saw him. A thin smile came to her lips. She was wearing her cheerleader uniform.

"Hey Miguel." She came to him.

"Cheerleader practice?"He asked her.

"Yes, I am a member of the river vixens..." Betty could not finish the sentence because another loud call interrupted them.

"Hey, B, so you are here."

Both of them looked at the source of the voice. It came from a brunette girl who was also clad in a cheerleader uniform.

Betty gave the new girl a hug. Then she looked at Miguel.

"Miguel, let me introduce you to my best friend. This is Veronica Lodge and Veronica; this is my new friend, Miguel Diaz."

Veronica extended her hand to Miguel.

"I know you. You are the one who beat that ass Clayton in arm wrestling. Man, you have some skills in your hand."

Then she looked at Betty," The other girls are all waiting for you. Let's go."

Both of them started to walk. Miguel was also turning his wheelchair when he heard Betty calling him.

"Diaz, come with us and join the meeting."

Miguel looked at both of the girls. Veronica was giving Betty a curious look, but she did not say anything.

"Are you sure?" Miguel asked. Curiosity was now growing up inside him.

"I am one hundred percent sure. Let's go."

At the same time, a very pissed off Archie Andrews entered the school. The sheriff called his father and told about him being at the riverbank in the 4th of July. His father got angry because he lied to his father. He told his father that he will be in a road trip with Jughead. Now his father grounded him for two weeks. But thanks to the lord almighty that Ms Grundy's name did not come.

Now he was actually messed up. He did not really know what to do. He felt like a loser, a defeated warrior.

Suddenly something popped into his mind.

"Fear does not exist; pain does not exist; defeat does not exist."

Yes, that's right, defeat does not exist.

"We always got a choice, but some of us are too blind to see it. Use your brain Archie, and then strike first and strike hard." Archie chanted in his mind. It boosted his confidence a bit.

"Now I have to think a way out of this situation." He thought to himself. He messed it all up, now it's on him to clean it. He just has to form a plan. With this newly found confidence, he went to his classroom.

In the class, he became lab partner with Cheryl Blossom. The whole school would crucify that girl if Archie have not confirmed the gunshot. The whole town actually suspected her as the killer of her brother.

After class, Cheryl thanked him for his support. She granted him a wish. Archie took that as a chance. He asked her to vouch his name to Josie for helping him in his music, which Cheryl agreed.

Now he had to talk to his friends, both old and new. Perhaps, they could find a way to clear that mess he is in.

But Archie Andrews did not know that the mess is now getting bigger and bigger under him. The little town of Riverdale was now becoming a spiral of lies, mysteries and god knows what else, but he did not see five percent of it.

**A/N: So this is the tenth chapters. Please read, vote and comment.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A Tale of Two Snakes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Riverdale and Cobra kai characters. This story is purely written for fun, not for any kind of profit.**

Hello everybody. I am back with another chapter. Please read and review.

**Chapter 11: Sangharsha**

**Sangharsha (Bengali) = Conflict**

"You god damn ruffians would not learn a lesson now, would you?" A very angry sheriff Keller asked the man in front of him.

In the evening, F. was sitting in the serpent's bar, sipping a glass of whiskey, when he saw a pissed off Sheriff Keller literally barged in the bar. He was not alone. Behind him, there were ten shotgun wielding deputies. Tom Keller went directly in front of him and asked the question.

"What the hell are you talking about, Sheriff?" F.P asked.

"I am asking you that your drug dealing money is going short, so now your goons are starting mugging and assaulting people?", In a swift hand movement, Keller pushed the bottle of whiskey on the floor, shattering it into pieces.

The other serpents were furious. Some of them were trying to come towards them, but in a moment, they saw ten shotgun barrels pointing at their face. F.P also saw that. He saw the Sheriff's eyes. Those eyes meant business. He decided to handle the matter calmly.

"What mugging? We do not do any kind of shit like that. Don't make false allegations just to humiliate us, Sheriff." F.P calmly answered.

"Don't act smart, Jones. Two of your goons tried to rob a man, and then beat him black and blue. They thought that wearing masks would save them, but they forgot one thing." The Sheriff suddenly grabbed a member beside him and pinned him on the table. Then he grabbed the man's right hand under a light.

The green snake tattoo literally shined under the light.

"The victim saw the tattoo, Jones. Now I am warning you, when I got a whiff of the guilty, I am going to drag that bastard to the prison. Mark my words." The sheriff let the man go. F.P looked his eyes again, but he saw truth in them. The Sheriff was telling him the truth, he realised.

After the Sheriff left the bar with his deputies, F.P. Jones looked at the gang members. They were all silent. He went to the bar, grabbed a full bottle and drank some. Then he looked at the others and said,

"Who the hell did that?"

"The Sheriff was just bullshitting, F.P.", Mustang, a fellow serpent, said.

He nodded his head negatively.

"No, Mustang, he was not lying. Something has really happened. Tom Keller rarely got emotional, but this is something that really bothers him. So I am asking all of you, who did that?"

The whole bar was silent. It was Tall boy who spoke first.

"I can assure you, F.P, that no one of us did that mugging. We are the serpents, not some petty thief."

F.P looked at his silent comrades.

"Let's hope so. Now, get me Tony."

A few moments later, F.P saw Tony Topaz coming in the bar. He liked the girl very much. She was a coloured beauty with a razor sharp brain, and a loyal comrade. He knew that he can trust her to the job.

"The Sheriff came here and accused us for a mugging. Now I want you to find out all about the incident, and especially about the man. Take Sweet Pea and Fangs with you. I want all information before tomorrow."

"I will try my best." Tony stood up from her chair.

"I trust you, Tony. But do it quietly. We do not want any trouble."

"Don't worry, F.P.", Tony Topaz left the bar.

Meanwhile, Jughead Jones was prepared to leave his temporary home, the twilight drive-in. The drive-in was a piece of history in Riverdale. Now, after two days, there will b no sign of it. It will be demolished because some mysterious anonymous buyer gave a good sum of money for that land. They could not care about history or legacy, all they want just the money. He went to Mayor McCoy to request her to save the place. But his pleas were not heard.

Now adding insult to his injury, poor Mr Lawrence was assaulted by some serpents. That hurt him like hell. F.P. Jones, the leader of the Southside Serpents was his own father. He left his home, but still deep inside his heart, he loved his father. He saw Mr Lawrence in the school yesterday, covered with stitches and bruises. He was sorry for him and Miguel.

Jughead heaved a sigh and packed his mere belongings. Today night will be the last night of the drive-in. He promised himself to make this night memorable. He will invite all of his school friends today, both old and new friends.

He was thinking about all of those while entering the school when he saw a familiar wheelchair in the lobby. Miguel also saw him and came to him, smiling.

"Good Morning Jug."

"Morning Diaz." Jughead forced a smile on his face.

"Got any lead on the case?" Miguel asked him.

"No, it's like a dead end. You studied that file I gave you?"

"Yes. You did a good job in it. It was very accurate and helpful." Miguel said. He did not miss the sad look in Jughead's face. He felt his aura, greyish dark. The boy had his own share of darkness.

"Diaz?" He heard Jughead calling him.

"Sorry. Lost in thoughts. You are saying?"

"Today is the last show of the drive-in. I am inviting you there. I will be very happy if you come with your family." Jughead said.

"I will be there. Thanks for inviting me."

Jughead nodded his head and turned around when he heard Miguel's voice

"If I was you, I would dig papa Blossom a bit more. See you tonight, Jughead."

Miguel was looking at the passing figure of Jughead. That boy was sad and hurt. This beautiful town had its own share of darkness, be it the serpent gang, or Jason Blossom's killer, or...

Or someone like the football star of the high school.

Yesterday, when Betty took him in a meeting with some other girls, he learned some horrific truths. Chuck Clayton and his friends' slut shamed and humiliated lots of girls. They kept scores about it. A girl is just like a trophy or a game to them. He was so furious after hearing those stories that if his legs were alright, he would kick that bastard's ass. The girls decided to get the scorebook for proof, until then they decided to keep silence.

Miguel sighed. He had a long day in front of him.

After school, Miguel was seen to be waiting in the road in front of the school. He got a text from Johnny that he will pick him up from the school. Now, he was waiting for him.

"Hey man.", He saw Archie coming towards him.

"Hello Archie. How are you?" Miguel gave him a fist bump.

"Thank you for everything, Miguel. It's you who get me out from that dilemma. You pointed me that we all have a choice and that showed me the right path.", Archie said. His voice was full of happiness and joy. Then in a hushed voice, the red head spoke his heart to him. All about his affair with the music teacher, how they were present in riverbank and how he gave his statement to the sheriff. He told it all.

Miguel was shocked after hearing all of these. He was fond of this helping, cheerful boy who came to their help on his own. He wanted to say a lot of things to him, but only one line he could manage.

"Be safe, Archie Andrews."

"I will, Diaz. Don't worry."

"If you need any help, feel free to ask me. I will help you with all my power."

"I will. Good day, Diaz." Archie started walking, but in a moment he saw something and stopped right into his track.

A black and yellow 2009 Dodge Challenger car stopped in front of them. Johnny Lawrence stepped outside from the car.

"Surprise, kids!" He said in a cheerful tone.

"Sensei, you got your car back." Miguel was smiling.

"Hello Archie, and yes, Diaz, it's back where it belongs. I won a lottery." Johnny said.

Archie congratulated them and left. Johnny helped Miguel in the seat. He folded the wheelchair and put it inside the car. Then he drove the car towards his home.

In the evening, Carmen Diaz found herself in the Twilight drive-in, along with Miguel and Johnny. She was not eager to attend that event, but surrendered before her son's iron wall like will power. Now Johnny and Carmen's car were parked in the drive-in. The movie that was playing in the drive-in was 'Rebel without a Cause'.

After a few moments, Carmen was actually starting to like the movie. She was sitting on the bonnet of her car. She turned her head and saw his son, who was sitting on his wheelchair. Johnny was standing beside him. Miguel was smiling, he was looking happy. A smile formed in her lips.

From the corner of his eyes, Miguel saw her smiling face. His mom is smiling! He thought about shouting in joy, but decided not to ruin this beautiful moment.

At that very time, F. was sitting in the bar, when he saw Tony Topaz coming in. Sweet pea and Fangs were with her.

"There was an incident. The man involved is him." she looked at Sweet pea, who handed him a photograph.

"He is new in this town. His name is Lawrence, Johnny Lawrence. I found only this much."

F.P studied the picture.

"We will deal with it later. Now let's go to the drive-in."

"Mom, I am going to meet my friends. I will come back in a moment." Miguel said. He saw Kevin and Veronica sitting on their car's bonnet.

"Ok Miggy, but come soon." Carmen said.

Miguel nodded and started the wheelchair. In the way, he saw Fred Andrews sitting in his car. He was passing that car when he heard a woman's voice.

"It's for the kids..."

He turned his head and saw a blonde woman talking to Fred. He knew her very well. She was Alice Cooper, mom of Betty. His inner cobra coiled inside, scream danger. Archie's face came into his mind. Then like a lightning flash, he remembered something.

Archie said to him that he will go to Ms Grundy's house, to bid her his farewell. He had a gift for her. He also said that Betty and Veronica were digging her past. Now here is Betty's mom...

"Oh My God! They are going to catch him red handed. Mierda, Mierda, Mierda...alright Miguel, calm down. You are a Cobra Kai. Fear does not exist; pain does not exist; defeat does not exist."

He took two deep breaths. Now he will strike first and hard.

Archie was reaching Geraldine Grundy's house when he heard his cell phone ringing. He saw the phone, it was Miguel.

"Hello."

"Andrews, Betty's mom took your dad and coming towards you. Run from that place, quick.", He heard Miguel's desperate voice.

"What are you talking about?", Archie was shocked.

"I saw her in the drive-in, talking with your dad. They are coming, Archie, get the hell out from there." The line was out.

He cursed loudly in his mind, but he knew Miguel. So he decided to hide behind a tree and watch. It did not take much time. He saw Alice Cooper's car stopped before Ms Grundy's house. In the car, he saw Alice, his dad and... Betty!

They went to Ms Grundy's house. In a moment, they came outside from the house. He saw his dad, scolding Alice Cooper. Betty stood silent beside them. Then they all board the car and left.

Archie stood there alone. He did not know what to do or think. But he was certain about one thing, that it is time to say goodbye to her teacher and former lover. He silently walked to her house and placed the gift outside the door. Then he left. But in his mind, anger was burning out and all of it was channelled towards only one person.

His childhood friend, the girl next door, Betty Cooper.

**A/N: This is the largest chapter I ever wrote. Exhausting but satisfactory.**

**Please, read, vote and comment.**

**Mierda = The 'F-word' in Spanish.**

**A THANK YOU TO THE 'GUEST' WHO POSTED HIS REVIEWS.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A Tale of Two Snakes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Riverdale and Cobra kai characters. This story is purely written for fun, not for any kind of profit.**

Hello everybody. I am back with another chapter. Please read and review.

**Chapter 12: Cobweb**

Jughead Jones was sitting in Pop's diner, typing in his laptop. He was writing a novel about Jason's murder. But last five days, there were so much insane things happening, that it totally messed up his mind.

First, it was Kevin, who was romantically involved with a serpent named Joaquin. They first met at the last day in the drive-in, and now they are in an illicit relationship.

Then it was Archie, who was avoiding Betty like a plague. Betty told Jughead about her mom's attempt to bust Archie in Ms Grundy's house, but it failed because he didn't show up there. Now Archie is not talking with her, he is hanging with Valerie, a girl in Josie's band.

The most astonishing thing happened two days ago, when Betty and Veronica found Chuck and his gang's playbook. There were scores beside the name of each and every boy. But there was one thing which shook Betty to her core. There was Polly's name beside Jason's name. The situation got worse from there. Betty and Veronica laid a plan to trap Chuck into a plan and extract a confession from him. But something happened there. Veronica did not say much, but told him that she saw a complete different and darker side of Betty.

Jughead stopped typing. He and Betty were getting closer during these days. He loved her, but did not master the courage to say so. Three days ago, Betty invited her to breakfast. They formed the plan, while Jughead distract Alice, Betty would try to find some clue. She came to know that her sister was in a nun's home. When Betty went there to find her sister, she was astonished to see that Polly was pregnant with Jason's child.

He sighed a bit and looked at the counter, where he saw a familiar tall blonde man. Johnny Lawrence was standing in the counter, paying for his burgers when he heard someone calling his name. He turned and saw Jughead sitting in the chair.

"Hello, Jughead." He came to him and sat beside him," How are you?"

"I am fine. But how are you?"

"Healthy as a horse, thanks to those bitter tablets which Carmen shoved inside my throat every single day. From tomorrow, I will join my work." Johnny said.

Jughead was looking at outside from the window when he heard Johnny's voice again.

"I am sorry for your loss, kid. But sometimes, life shows us no mercy. I know the pain of losing something that you care for. Back in California, I also lost something I made with all my efforts, with my sweat and blood. But it was snatched away from me. All of us sometimes face this type of moments, but it is our choices and steps in those times which truly make what we are. You have to fight your way out, using both your fists and brain."

"But fighting can sometimes mess up everything." Jughead smiled. He liked those words said by the man in front of him. Johnny smiled too.

"Remember who you are and remember to keep moving forward. You should not stick in a moment, otherwise it will stick you."

"Thank you Mr Lawrence.", Jughead was feeling a little bit lighter after that conversation. But he was not prepared for the next question.

"So, you like Betty?"

Jughead, who was sipping his coffee, start coughing. A few moments later, he calmed down a bit.

"What?"

"Come on, kid. I saw you looking at her. Those eyes have one universal meaning. Did you tell her?"

"No. I am afraid that she might reject me. She always liked Archie, you know? I don't know what she feels about me."

"Do not stay idle boy, strike first. Otherwise, someone will snatch her under your nose." Johnny looked at his watch, "I am late. See you later, Jughead."

He walked outside the diner. Jughead saw him boarding a black Dodge Challenger car. He finished his coffee, then again started typing. Johnny Lawrence now bagged a place in his novel, he thought to himself.

After an hour of typing, he left the diner and walked towards his present staying place, which was the school.

The next day morning, Johnny's challenger stopped in front of Andrews' Constructions office. He went inside the room and saw a brunette woman, who was sitting on a chair and looking at some papers. The woman heard his footsteps and looked at him.

"Hello! Can I help you?" She said with a sweet smile.

"I am looking for Mr. Fred Andrews.", Johnny said.

The woman opened her mouth to say something, but before that Fred Andrews came inside the room.

"Hello Mr Lawrence. If I am correct, you still have one full day in your sick leave."Fred said to him.

"Please, sir, I will certainly get sick if I have to spend one more day on bed. I am fit and fine."

"Alright, Johnny, let me introduce you to our new accountant, Hermione Lodge.", Fred pointed towards the woman, "Hermione, meet Johnny Lawrence. He will work in my labour force."

Hermione and Johnny shook hands. Then she looked at Fred.

"Pardon me, Fred, but I do not recall seeing his name in our worker list."

"He is not one of Vic's men. He works under me.", Fred told her. Then he looked at Johnny.

"Welcome to Andrews Construction, Mr Lawrence. Meet me at the site after half an hour."

"The drive-in?" Johnny asked in a solemn voice.

Fred silently nodded. Johnny left the office and got in his car.

The demolition of the drive-in was going smoothly. Fred was delighted to see Johnny working. The man was laborious. He was working silently, properly following all the instructions. Fred once said him not to strain himself too much.

Johnny really liked the work. Though he felt a small pang of sadness for Jughead, but he suppressed them. Though his eyes did not miss the writing on the wall, which said," Jughead Jones was here".

While working, Johnny's mind was full with memories from the past. A large chunk of it was focused on Robby and Miguel. After that brawl in school, Robby literally lost his world. Larusso shoved him out from his dojo; Samantha broke up with him...

"Everybody, lunchtime." Vic's loud voice shattered his thoughts. Johnny heaved a sigh and walked towards his car, where his lunch packet and water bottle was. He pulled them out and saw another car stopped beside him. A brunette teenage girl came out from it and walked towards the makeshift office room. But while walking, Johnny saw the girl froze in midway. She saw something which shocked her. Johnny turned his head and saw Fred and Hermione were kissing in the office. But both of them forgot that they were standing in front of the window.

He saw the newcomer girl turning towards him. He quickly turned his head and looked at his burger. The girl quickly passed him, boarded his car and left the place.

Johnny thought about Hermione Lodge. The woman was a combination of beauty and intelligence. It was a deadly combination. There was another thing about her surname. Johnny was sure he heard that name before, but he did not know where. The young girl he saw today, probably Hermione's daughter. Both of them had the same graceful gait and similar features.

"Damn!" He thought to himself. Back in Reseda, he was not always a thinking person. His way was way of the fist, not way of the brain. But Miguel changed him, actually taught him to think before his actions. Now in Riverdale, all he had to do was thinking, which literally fried his brain sometimes.

"Times up, fellas. Back to work." He heard Vic's voice. He quickly sipped some water and stood up, wearing his helmet. He had his work to do.

"Betty's sister is pregnant with Jason's baby?" Miguel was astonished.

At the school, Jughead and Miguel were talking at the school newspaper room. Jughead leaned from Betty about her sister, Polly Cooper. He passed the news to Miguel.

"She was sent to the sisters of quiet mercy. It was a nun's home. Betty went there to meet her. She didn't even know that Jason was murdered. Their plan was to run away and start a new life. Cheryl said that also. Jason wanted to fake his death."

Miguel was thinking deeply now. Jughead was looking at some papers, when he heard Miguel's voice.

"Suppose, Jug, you want to run away with your pregnant girlfriend. Both the families are opposing your relationship, so you are taking this drastic step. Now tell me what do you need the most?"

Jughead thought for a moment.

"I need a lot of money."

"Correct.", Miguel said. Then he drove his wheelchair besides Jughead.

"Now, though you are the scion of a rich family, but in this case you could not get a penny from them. You are in dire need of cash, so what would you do?"

Jughead looked at Miguel's eyes. Those eyes were literally glowing like a gem. His voice, Jughead thought, was creating a mental havoc.

"I need to find a way for some quick cash."

"Yes, quick money. Now the path of quick cash is not always the right path, Jughead. You know what I mean?"

Jughead was astonished. Really, he did not think about this. But now, it seemed like a very big possibility. He literally jumped from his chair.

"Ok, Diaz, I am going to sniff around. I will ask every friend of Jason. Someone must know something about it. Oh, by the way, do you know the situation between Archie and Betty?"

Miguel heaved a deep sigh," I know. Archie's anger is misdirected. Betty did not deserve that."

Suddenly they heard the door open with a loud bang. Both of them startled. Jughead actually jumped up from his chair, dropping his schoolbag and scattering all of its contents on the floor.

Both of them saw a pale faced Betty Cooper entered the room. Her face was white as a chalk. She somehow walked to a chair and sat on that. Her full body was shaking. Jughead literally ran to her and hugged her.

"Bets, what is it?"

Betty looked at him with teary eyes.

"It's Polly. She ran away from the sisters."

While Jughead was busy comforting Betty, Miguel started picking the content's and putting those in Jughead's bag. A number of things caught his sight. There were a toothbrush, soap, toothpaste and a wet towel in a plastic bag. Miguel smiled sadly. He knew exactly what that means.

But now, there was another mystery. Polly was missing. Today morning, Jughead gave him a picture of Polly to study. A smiling, cheery blonde girl now caught in a huge mess. Miguel vowed to himself to find her and keep her out of it.

Johnny picked up him after school. They made a quick trip to the pop's diner and enjoyed some tasty burgers. Johnny shared his working experience in the construction company. Miguel was happy for him.

"Diaz, do you know that girl sitting on that corner?" Suddenly Johnny asked him in a hushed voice.

Miguel looked at that corner and saw Veronica. She was sitting alone, absentmindedly sipping a shake.

"Yes. Her name is Veronica Lodge. She is in my class. But why you are asking?"

"Nothing serious, Miguel." Johnny brushed up the comment. He was not a gossiping old lady. So daughter was upset seeing her mom with Fred. That was entirely a personal matter.

Miguel finished his burger and looked at Johnny, "Sensei, are you very much tired?"

"A little tired, but why are you asking?" Johnny asked in a surprised tone.

Miguel pulled out a map of Riverdale town, "I need you to drive me here." He pointed on a place of the map. Johnny was surprised but he did not say anything. After finishing their meal, both of them boarded the car and drove away.

At night, Miguel, Johnny and Rosa were sitting on the table, having dinner. Carmen was in the hospital, but she was expected in any moment.

A few moments later, they heard the sound of her car. After a couple of minutes, Carmen entered the room, a worried expression on her face.

"There is a problem." She said in a desperate tone.

Johnny stood up from his chair.

"What is it?"

"Outside, my car.", Carmen replied in a shaking voice.

The three of them came outside. Carmen opened up the passenger door of her car, and they saw a figure laid unconscious on the seat.

It was a blonde girl, with a pregnant belly!

Johnny focused the flashlight on the girl's face. Miguel saw the face. The same face with the picture given by Jughead.

The girl was Polly Cooper, sister of Betty Cooper.

"Polly?!" Miguel's mind was literally messed up now.

**A/N: Well, the mystery was getting thicker and thicker.**

**Why is Polly there? What will be Miguel's next step?**

**Read to find more.**

**Oh, as I almost forgot, keep commenting, voting and reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A Tale of Two Snakes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Riverdale and Cobra kai characters. This story is purely written for fun, not for any kind of profit.**

Hello everybody. I am back with another chapter. Please read and review.

**Chapter 13: Halahala**

**Halahala (Sanskrit) = Poison**

When Carmen Diaz came out from the hospital after finishing her shift, it was already 10 30 pm. An emergency accident case was the cause of her delay. She took her car and drove towards the house. The night was cold and the road was empty.

"It was really different from Reseda. At least, the roads were not deserted like this in there." She thought to herself.

A couple of minutes later, she saw something besides the road.

Not something, actually it was someone.

A girl was standing there, supporting herself on a tree. Her face was covered with sweat beads. The next thing Carmen saw was the pregnant belly of her.

The girl was barely a teenager. She was probably one or two year older than Miguel. Poor soul, how much road she walked in her condition? Carmen made up her mind. She stopped her car in front of her.

"Excuse me, do you want a lift?" She said.

The girl literally startled with fear. She was trembling, like a prey in front of a predator. She looked at Carmen then at both sides of the road.

"Don't worry, I just want to help. It is not wise to walk that much in your condition. I am going to Riverdale." Carmen said.

The girl took a few breaths, probably trying to calm herself. Now Carmen properly looked at her face. She was a blonde beauty. But now her face was painful. She probably endured a lot of pain, Carmen thought.

Then the girl opened the passenger door and sat in the backseat.

"Thank you." She murmured in a low voice. Then she said her destination. It was the same street in which Carmen was living.

The drive was silent. Carmen was watching over her co passenger through the rear view mirror. She saw her crying silently.

At the street, Carmen stopped the car.

"Here you go, honey." She said. But there was no response from the backside.

Carmen turned her head, and saw the girl lying on the passenger seat, unconscious.

"Oh god!" Carmen thought to herself, then quickly drove the car to her cottage.

Johnny took the unconscious form of Polly Cooper and placed her on Rosa's bed. The little old granny was on her top form. In a moment, a pot of chicken soup was on the oven, along with a pot of milk. Carmen was sitting on a sofa. She was feeling very tired.

Miguel was sitting on the wheelchair, thinking deeply. His inner cobra was jumping with excitement, but he forced it to calmness. Then he heard familiar footsteps. He saw Johnny coming out from Rosa's room.

Johnny did not miss Miguel's voice when he saw that girl. He said a name, Polly? Yes that same name. He saw Miguel, who was sitting besides the dining table, thinking deeply. He walked towards the boy.

"Ok Diaz. Now spill the beans. But first, tell me that why did you make me drive to that nun's home?"

"Let's get mom first." Miguel said.

When Carmen heard everything, she was shocked beyond her limit. Her son was now involved in a high-profile murder case!

"You know this, don't you?" She said to Johnny in an accusing tone.

Johnny just hung his head.

"Don't accuse him again, mom. Wheelchair bound ex karate champion Miguel Diaz is safe. No one will know my name, if you do not announce that to the whole town. Now please, can we talk about the situation in hand?"

"What is in it to talk about?", Carmen said. Miguel looked at her.

"You know that girl, right? Just contact her family. They will take her."Carmen said.

Miguel did not say anything, just looked at her. There was something in his eyes that literally shrunk Carmen inside. She felt that in front of her, there was a totally new person.

"Family, huh?" Miguel hissed like a snake, "The same family who left her in that awful place. Sensei, you want to know why I wanted to go there. But first, you tell me what do you feel about that place?"

Johnny thought a bit.

"The place looked a bit strange, honestly." He admitted.

"It was literally radiating darkness. Now, I don't know what was inside, but I trusted my gut enough to know that she is not safe in there. Her family did not tell her that the father of her child is bloody murdered." Miguel said.

Carmen looked at her son.

"When did you become so mature, Miggy?" She said. It was merely a whisper, but both of them heard it clearly. Miguel came closer and hugged his mom. Carmen hugged his son tightly.

"My big boy now become a grown man.", she kissed him on his check. Miguel blushed deep red.

"Mom!"

"What? You will be always my baby." Carmen smiled a bit.

Both mom and son were in their own bubble of happiness. They did not see the man beside them, who was looking at them with teary eyes. They broke the hug and saw a teary eyed Johnny sitting on the couch.

"What happened to pain does not exist, sensei?" Miguel joked.

"It's joy, Diaz. It always exists."

Carmen saw those tears in Johnny's eyes. Those were real. His eyes, his voice, his doings, every single thing confirmed his seriousness. She saw that man who spelt his heart out in front of her. She tried to summon some anger inside her, but failed miserably. Deep down, she always knew that Johnny has best intentions for his son in his mind. But after the accident...

She forced those thought out of her mind. Then she looked at her son.

"Ok, Miggy, so tell me what to do now?"

Polly Cooper was standing in front of the Sweetwater River. Jason was standing in front of her. He extended his hand. She tried to take it, when suddenly, by some invisible force, Jason dropped into the water. She tried to catch his hand, only found she drowning. She opened her moth to scream, but a splash of water came and shut her mouth...

She opened her eyes and saw light. At first, her vision was blurry. Then, after a couple of minutes, she could see clearly. She was in a small room, on a bed. But it was not the room in the sister's home. The appearance of the room was cheerful, not glum.

She had a bad headache. She was hungry, thirsty and tired. She touched her pregnant belly, praying for her child. When suddenly she heard a voice.

"Ms Polly Cooper? Or should I say would-be Mrs Jason Blossom?"

Slowly, she turned her head. Behind her, she saw a boy sitting in a wheelchair. He was probably a year younger than her, she thought.

The boy silently drove his wheelchair towards the bed. In his hand, Polly saw a water bottle and a glass. The boy filled the glass and handed that to her.

"Drink slowly." The boy said.

Polly took the glass and sipped the water. It quenched her thirst a little. The boy again refilled her glass after it was empty.

"Where am I?" Polly said in a shaking voice.

"You are safe in here." The boy said., "You are in Riverdale town."

"Who are you? Why am I here?"

The boy smiled at her. He looked kind of cute, Polly thought. Then she blushed red. What was she thinking?

"My name is Miguel Diaz. You are in my home. You took a lift in my mom's car, can you remember that?"

Polly closed her eyes, trying to remember the events. She heard Miguel's voice again,

"You passed out in her car. So she took you here."

Polly heard the door opening. She opened her eyes and saw an old lady entering the room. Her face was soft and smiling, unlike those in the sister's home. There was a trey on her hand, which contained a bowl of soup with a plate of toast. The smell was so good that she literally felt her hunger increasing.

"Thanks, yaya." Miguel took the trey from her. The older woman smiled and said something in Spanish, which Polly did not understand. Then she left the room.

"My yaya is the best cook in the whole world." He extended the trey towards her.

"Bon appetite."

Polly took the spoon in her hand then again lowered it. Miguel looked at her curiously.

"Why? Why are you doing this? Who am I to you?" Polly said in a shaking voice.

Silence fell inside the room. Then she heard laughter of Miguel. She looked at the boy in wheelchair.

"What's so funny? Am I joking?" She asked, mildly irritated.

"No, no, no.", Miguel somehow controlled himself. Then he took a deep breath.

"I am helping you because you need it. I am not doing any favour to you. I am simply helping you, who is pregnant and whose child's father have been murdered. I am helping you because as a human being, it is my duty. I am helping you because I am a friend of Betty, Archie and Jughead. Was that a good reason?"

Polly was dumbfounded. She did not know what to say. Then she heard the voice of Miguel, again.

"Quick, finish the soup. I don't know how many seconds I can control myself. It is taking all my willpower to refrain myself from snatching the bowl and drinking it clean."

Polly looked at him. His facial expression was so funny, she could not help herself but start giggling. Then she took a sip of the soup.

"Mmmmm...nice." the soup was really tasty. Polly was so hungry, that she finished her food in ten minutes. After eating, Miguel told her to take a nap. When she lied on the bed, she saw him covering her with a blanket.

"Sleep well, Polly." was the last thing she remembered before succumbing into a deep slumber.

At the same time, Betty Cooper was looking at her computer screen. She was searching about Miguel. She did that a few days before. But she did not find any suitable results. She thought for some time, and then something struck inside her mind.

Her fingers were literally running on the screen. After typing, she looked at the search tab.

It shows, "Strike first; strike hard; no mercy".

A few moments later, she saw results coming over the screen. Then she saw a logo.

The logo had picture of a black and yellow snake.

It read, "Cobra Kai Karate."

Betty saw videos of fighting. Miguel was the centre attraction of all those videos. She saw him without that wheelchair, fighting like a beast. There was a video of Mr Lawrence too, who was breaking a heap of burning concrete blocks in one punch. There were other videos too, mostly of a black girl and a mohawked boy.

Betty felt sad for him. The boy who once could kick in a lightning speed, now confined in a wheelchair. She was sure that it was Miguel who tipped Archie. She was happy, though. She was also happy at that day, when they could not catch Archie in Mrs Grundy's house. But from the very next day, Archie stopped talking with her. First Polly, now Archie...she felt that every single person close to her heart was leaving her.

Her mind again went to that day. Archie's dad had severely reprimanded her mom. Then he left them on foot. While driving back to their home, Alice told her that she may have a glance at a wheelchair while talking to Fred at the drive-in. Jughead had invited Miguel too. Now it completely made sense.

She heaved a sigh and took the mouse to sign out when she saw another video. Curiosity took over her and she clicked over it.

After finishing the video, Betty Cooper found herself crying silently. She somehow raised her hands to wipe her tears. After turning off the computer, she went to sleep. But one thought was in her mind.

Why did he spare his opponent?

She felt something covering her mind. It was like a dark, poisonous shadow. A certain kind of poison that could numb sense, then body and then slowly took the life. Was there something dark and harmful inside her? Was Miguel felt something that day when he told her about revenge?

The poison was claiming its victims.

Was she the next victim of it?

**A/N: So this is the thirteenth chapter.**

**Please read, vote and comment.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A Tale of Two Snakes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Riverdale and Cobra kai characters. This story is purely written for fun, not for any kind of profit.**

Hello everybody. I am back with another chapter. Please read and review.

**Chapter 14: Deception**

Three days had been passed from that night when Carmen Diaz took Polly Cooper in her home. Her mom, Rosa was too much delighted to take care of her. Every day, Polly Cooper found herself in front of large amount of delicious food prepared by her. She could feel that her weight was increased by one or two kilos in those three days.

Yesterday, Johnny and Carmen took a great risk. They took Polly to a clinic in the neighbouring town of Greendale, where she went through a full check up. The three of them were delighted when they found that Polly carried twin babies. She told them her story. How she and Jason fall in love. How Polly was forced to break up with him, because his dad could not stand the Blossoms. But when she found out about her pregnancy, she told Jason. Both of them were happy. They got engaged secretly with the blessing of Jason's grandmother Rose, who gave her a family ring.

Miguel, Johnny and Carmen were following their daily routine casually. Polly was feeling well. She was taking proper food and medications. She became sad sometime when she thought about Jason. Rosa tried her best to coax and calm her. Polly was starting to like them all. But she was still sceptic sometimes. No one could blame her. She was living the life of a fugitive in her town.

Yesterday, Miguel innocently (?) slipped in front of Archie that he thinks that Jughead might need a place to live. Archie confronted his childhood friend when he was taking a shower in the school early morning. Now Jughead was leaving with Archie in his house. But a cold war was still happening between Betty and Jughead. Miguel saw a lot of changes in the blond.

Johnny Lawrence was doing his work with utmost sincerity. Fred Andrews was very pleased with him. He was at first, a little bit unsure about him. But he was glad that his thoughts were proven wrong. The demolition of the drive-in was going very well. The affair with Hermione was going well too. Hermione even took a step further. She fixed a meeting with the Mayor. They would discuss their project over a dinner party.

At the night, there was a pleasant environment in Miguel's house. The five of them, including Polly was having a nice dinner. Rosa had made an excellent chicken stew along with very nutritious vegetables. Everyone ate with the full capacity of their belly, including Johnny and Polly too.

After dinner, Polly was lying over her bed, when saw Miguel in the door.

"May I come in?" He said.

"Please, come in.", Polly said. She tried to sit on the bed, but the boy told her to lie down. Then she saw the wheelchair coming towards her.

"How are you feeling now?" He said.

"In one word, full. Full with the babies and the food that your nana stuffed inside me.", Polly smiled a bit. Miguel smiled too. Polly was watching him. There were similarities between Miguel and Jason. Both of them shared the same caring nature. In her mind, she saw the face of Jason when she told him about her pregnancy. The elder Blossom was genuinely happy. She felt tears forming in her eyes. Miguel saw those tears too.

"Don't cry, Polly. Jason is watching you from heaven. He will be sad if you cry." Miguel said.

Polly was sobbing lightly. Then she felt Miguel's hand gently rubbing her forehead. It was a very small gesture, but it calmed her a lot. She felt her eyelids were getting heavy. She muttered a small thank you to Miguel. The boy had some kind of charm, she thought to herself. He could take out all sorrows from her. With the thought, she succumbed into deep sleep.

Miguel looked at the sleeping form of Polly. He made up his mind. Now he just had to execute his plan.

Strike first.

Strike hard.

No mercy on Jason's killer or killers.

Polly Cooper was walking in the evening in the small corridor. Rosa Diaz's hands were on her eyes.

"Can I open my eyes?" She asked, a little bit impatiently.

"No.", the old lady said, giggling.

After a minute, she whispered in her ear, "Surprise!", and then she took her hands off.

Polly opened her eyes and saw Betty in front of her. She was standing in front of her, with tears in her eyes. Miguel was beside her. He was smiling and winked at her.

In a moment, the two sisters found themselves in a tight embrace. Miguel saw that too. The union between the two sisters was the most joyful thing he experienced in his life. He closed his eyes, thinking about the next steps.

Jughead! Yes, he needed him the most now.

That same day, there was another drama happening in the construction site.

Today, Johnny was a bit late, due to a small stoppage in pop's diner. Every food items in that diner was super delicious. Johnny too was addicted to the burgers. He bought his lunch every day from that place. Old Pop Tate was a kind hearted man. Johnny liked him very much.

But when he reached the construction site, he was astonished to find that the place was empty. There was no sign of any workers.

"Odd.", Johnny thought to himself. He got out of his car and walked towards the makeshift office. When he entered the room, he saw Fred sitting on a chair, a solemn expression on his face. Beside him, Hermione Lodge was standing. Her expression was a mixture of anger and hurt.

"Mr. Andrews?" He asked in a soft voice.

Fred looked at him.

"Mr. Lawrence. So you are here." His voice was weak. The calm and cool Fred Andrews was now sounding like a broken, defeated man.

"Where are the crew?"

"They left. Apparently Cliff Blossom made an offer that they could not refuse. So they left me. The project was going well. But this is a major blow. If I could not get a crew, I will suffer a heavy loss."

Hermione Lodge placed her hand on Fred's shoulder. She was trying to say something when she heard Johnny's voice.

"Everything will be fine, Mr. Andrews. Just remember, defeat does not exist." He took a helmet and walked outside. Both she and Fred were astonished. Then they saw a lone Johnny Lawrence working at the site.

Hermione looked at Fred," An interesting man you have here."

Fred nodded," He is a good man. But we are now in serious trouble. If we could not get a crew, the whole project will be messed up. "

When Jughead Jones got a call from Betty, he was just finished talking with some friends of Jason. But what he learned from them was pretty insane. Miguel was actually right in his assumption.

Then Betty called him and told him to come at Miguel's house as quick as possible. He quickly came there and with his great astonishment, found Polly there along with Betty. Betty also called Archie, Veronica and Kevin there. Now Miguel's small home was full with ecstatic teenagers.

While the others were talking, Jughead came to Miguel. Both of them came to the lobby.

"You were right." He whispered in Miguel's ear," Jason was in dire need of quick cash. So he started dealing...stuffs."

"You don't mean drugs, do you?" Miguel asked. Jughead just nodded.

"Please don't tell me he approached the serpent gang?"

Jughead was silent, but Miguel saw some emotions in his eyes. He could not place what it was.

Back in the room, they found that all of them were chatting with Polly. Betty was ecstatic to have her sister back. Veronica was happy for her best friend. Archie and Kevin were happy for all of them.

Suddenly Kevin's cell phone vibrated. He took out his phone and checked his message. Then a frown came in his face.

"What is it, Kevin?" Veronica asked.

"Someone broke into my dad's room and stole the Blossom case file." He said.

Silence covered the whole room.

"It is getting more mysterious now." Miguel said. Then he looked at Archie.

"Listen, Andrews. Your anger is misdirected. Betty did not deserve that."

Archie looked at him. He tried to say something, but Miguel interrupted him again.

"Both of you are childhood friends. You should not be angry with her. Let bygones be bygones. Now we all have a crucial time in front of us. We need to be strong, and united, not for us, for her.", He pointed at Polly.

Archie felt that every emotion in his mind was falling apart. Really, Betty did not deserve his anger. After all, it was her mother who tried to bust him, not she. He, like a hot headed fool, placed all his anger on her. Miguel was right. Where teenage romance was involved, heart is bound to make mistakes. But he needed to correct it, right here, right now.

He stood up from his chair, came to Betty and pulled her into a tight hug. Betty was startled at first, and then she hugged him too. Both of them had tears in their eyes.

"I am sorry Betty. Please forgive you damn fool friend." Archie said in a shaken voice.

"I am sorry too, Archie. Please forgive me.", Betty was literally crying too.

Miguel was looking at them. His mind was not in Riverdale, but in Reseda. He was both happy and sad.

"I did not get a chance like this. But I will make sure everyone of them got a second chance in their lives." He thought to himself.

He was lost in his thoughts for a moment, when suddenly he found himself engulfed in a massive bear hug by both Betty and Archie.

"Thank you Diaz. Thank you for everything you did for us and Polly." Betty said. Then she kissed his cheek.

A loud "Awww..." echoed in the room, followed by catcalls and smooching sounds. Miguel blushed beet red.

"Shut up, will you guy, please." He said trying to control his laughter. But the only result of his plea was even more laughter.

After a few minutes, everybody calmed down. Then Veronica said,

"All right, everyone. Now we had to decide our future path. We need to get out of this entire situation."

Betty nodded affirmatively, "Any suggestions, guys?"

"We can contact my dad." Kevin said," He can help you."

"No offence Kevin, but there was something higher than the law. Like Clifford Blossom.", Veronica said.

"None taken." Kevin said. Then he looked at Miguel.

"Any suggestions, Miguel?"

Miguel, who was thinking deeply, looked at them. His eyes checked every single one of them; at last he looked at Betty.

"We have to keep a secret about Polly's location. Betty, you talk with your parents. Ask them about the future of her and her babies. We need to take every step with extreme care. One wrong step can ruin the whole thing. We need the help of the sheriff too. We just have to think a way to approach him.

Everybody nodded silently, agreeing with him.

After a few minutes, all of them left except Betty and Jughead. Betty was sitting beside Polly, holding her hand, while listening to her story. At the same time, Rosa came to the room. The old lady came to the room. In her hand, there was a tray full of food. She placed the trey in front of Polly.

"Hora de comer." she said. Both the girls looked at her curiously.

"Time to eat." Miguel translated.

"Thank you, for everything you did for my sister." Betty said to her.

The old lady smiled," Bienvenida." Then she left the room.

"Don't worry, Betty. We will take good care of her. Isn't it, Polly?" Miguel smiled.

"Thanks again, Diaz. For everything." Betty said to him.

"I can do anything for my friends." He said.

A few minutes later, Betty and Jughead left the house. Miguel was sitting alone in front of his laptop. His mind was full of ideas. He was evaluating each and every one of them, either accepting or discarding.

One word was circulating in his head. Deception.

Now the safety of Polly would be his first priority, he thought. Jughead and Betty could look after the killer. But there was not a single clue.

Miguel sighed. There must be a clue, must be a lead. He could not accept defeat, because defeat does not exist.

**READ AND REVIEW.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A Tale of Two Snakes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Riverdale and Cobra kai characters. This story is purely written for fun, not for any kind of profit.**

Hello everybody. I am back with another chapter. Please read and review.

**Chapter 15: Rancor**

**Rancor: Bitter, deep ill will**

Alice Cooper was having her breakfast with her husband, Hal. Both of them were chatting in a low voice when Betty joined them at the table.

"Morning, sweetheart." Alice greeted her. Betty did not say anything. Her face was hard.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"Mom, I want to ask you something." Betty said.

"Yes?"

"When we find Polly, she is going to live with us, here, right? She will live here with her baby."

Both Hal and Alice were silent. They were looking at each other now. A minute later, Alice spoke

"Yes, Polly is absolutely staying here. As for the baby, well, we will give it to adaptation. Polly wanted that too."

Betty felt like a bomb exploded inside her head. Her mom told that blatant lie in front of her. Polly would never, ever leave her kid. Betty knew it in her soul. She somehow ate a bit and went to school.

At the school, Jughead was sitting in an empty classroom. He was exhausted after a heated argument with her dad. Fred Andrews offered a job to his dad, F. . But F.P blatantly refused him. When Jughead heard that, he was pissed off again. He went to the Sunnyside trailer park, where his dad lived. He talked with his half drunk father. He put every ounce of his effort to convince his dad to take the job, so that they can be a family again. His mother and sister can be with them again. Then he left him in a drunken trance.

Jughead was so lost in his thoughts that he did not see Betty came in the room. He was out of his trance like state when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and saw Betty sitting beside him.

"Good morning Bets." Jughead smiled.

"There is nothing good in the morning, Jug." Betty's voice was melancholy.

"What?"

"My parents are ready to accept Polly in their life but not the baby. They want to give it for adaptation. They blatantly lied to me that Polly also wanted the same."

Jughead was astonished.

"The situation is now getting way much complicated. If we just get a lead..."

Suddenly he stopped in mid sentence, thinking deeply.

"What is it, Jug?"

"Polly was talking about a gateway car, right?" His voice was full of hope.

"Yes.", Betty said.

"After school, we need to check that place. We may find something there."

Betty nodded silently. Jughead saw the sad look on her face and took her one hand in his hand.

"We have a lot of things to do, Betty. We will do everything together. We will find the killer. We will make sure that Polly will be welcome with her child in her family. WE WILL DO IT."

Fred Andrews looked out from the window. There at the construction site, he saw a lone man working. From the last two days, Johnny Lawrence was the only crew who was working at the place. Fred told him to take a leave until he found a new crew. But that man politely refused him.

"Fred?" He heard someone calling him.

He turned his head and saw Hermione standing behind him. He sat on a chair.

"I tried my level best to get a crew, but no result. Poor Mr Lawrence was working alone, but this is not one man's job."

"You went to meet Clifford, right? How did that go?"

"Well..." Fred said in a pissed off voice," That went well. Clifford still had his limbs intact. He wanted to bleed me dry by suspending this project. He knows that I will suffer a huge loss by it."

Hermione was silent. Fred sat on a chair. He just took a sip of his water when he heard a sound at the door. He went to the door and opened it.

Outside the door, his son was standing. But Archie was not alone. He was with his friends. There were Jughead, Kevin and Moose.

"What is it, Archie?"

"This is your new crew." Archie said with a smile.

It took Archie five minutes to convince his father. Now, he and his friends were working at the site, along with Johnny Lawrence. Johnny was happy. But a small amount of sadness was clouding his mind. He was thinking about Robby. He sent him to live with Bobby Brown. It took every amount of his effort to persuade Carmen not to lodge a police case. His one chance of redemption was now gone. His Cobra Kai was gone too. He lost his son, his students, Miguel lost his legs...

"Mr Lawrence? Are you crying?" Suddenly he heard a voice .

He turned his head and saw Archie standing behind him. He quickly rubbed his eyes.

"I got something in my eyes." He lied.

"You are a bad liar, sir."

"I am that easy to read?" Johnny could not help but smiled," Let's go to work kid."

Today, Carmen picked up Miguel from the school. She dropped him in their home and then went to the hospital. Miguel was happy. He chatted with Polly for nearly half an hour. The pregnant girl was looking a bit happy. But then she asked him about the accident. Her exact question was that why he was in a wheelchair.

Miguel told her everything, every single thing about Cobra kai, Sam, Tory, Robby, Johnny, and Daniel. He told her about that fateful school brawl where he lost his legs. Polly was literally stunned after hearing all of these.

"He was angry, I was angry. But it's me who made that blunder. I could not control my teenage feelings. I should have taken a firm stand. But I could not do that. Everything was messed up now. I lost my legs; Robby literally lost his whole world. Hawk and Demetri are now bitter enemies and sensei..." His voice was choking with sobs. Tears were forming in his eyes.

"Sensei lost his one chance of redemption. He lost everything, because of me. But still, he is living with us, just for me. Mom was pissed off with him; it took me fifty punches through the wall to convince her otherwise." He said.

Polly, who was listening silently, came towards him. She embraced the boy in the wheelchair. Miguel was sobbing in her chest. Her top was staining with fresh tears, but she ignored that. She patted Miguel's head slowly. After five or six minutes, Miguel calmed down a bit.

"I am sorry. I ruined your top." Miguel said.

"It's ok." Polly said. She was thinking about her and Jason.

"You know Miguel, the Coopers and the Blossoms are bitter enemies. There was an old feud between them. The enmity may be centuries old, but I don't know the cause."

Miguel thought deeply.

"There can be a lot of causes. But my brain points me towards two of them."

Polly was interested now.

"Really? What are those?"

"Money or land that can be a cause. The next cause...well you don't like to hear that."

"Oh no mister. You are not going to leave a is the other cause?" Polly insisted.

Miguel sighed. Then slowly he spoke.

"Blood. There may be a blood feud."

Polly was stunned after hearing the boy. Her mind was really messing up now. Could it be possible that the Coopers and Blossoms had a blood feud? A feud over money was unlikely because as per as her knowledge, the Blossoms were always more rich than them. Their maple syrup industry was the source of a large amount of wealth. But a blood feud, now this was something that she could not think about?

But now, she was sceptical. In a corner of her mind, a small cloud of suspicion was forming.

"Miguel?" she said in a low voice.

"Yes, Polly?"

"Yesterday, Betty mentioned that you are helping her to solve Jason's murder. Who is the killer? I mean..."

"You want to know my opinion about..." Miguel's speech was interrupted due to a banging sound in the door. Both of them were startled. Rosa opened the door and a pissed of looking Johnny entered the house. He was angrily muttering something.

"Hey sensei, what's up?" Miguel greeted him with a smile. But Johnny did not return the smile. He took a water bottle from the fridge, and gulped the contents. Then he sat in the sofa beside Polly.

"Don't mind, miss but this town is...this town is..." It seemed that he could not find the proper word to use. Miguel decided to help him a bit.

"Problematic?"

"Worse. Do you know what the bloody hell happened?"

In the next few moments, the two of them listened to the whole thing. Miguel already knew about the lack of crew in Andrew's construction. Johnny told them how Archie came along with his friends to help and in the evening, some masked goons vandalised the site and assaulted Moose. The goons gave poor Moose a nosebleed.

"Did you call the police?" Polly asked.

"Yeah, Mr Andrews called the sheriff. But I just want to know that what the bloody hell is happening here?" Johnny took a deep breath to calm himself. He tried to speak something when he heard Miguel's voice.

"Something very sinister is going on here, sensei. It was something way beyond than us. I can feel it in my bones. Something is coming..."

His voice was deep. Both Johnny and Polly were speechless. This was one of that moment when Johnny was literally forced to think that in front of him, there was not a kid...but a man. A real, grown up man who was burned in the fire of experience. This was also one of the moments when Johnny felt an unknown fear. After recovering from the injury, Miguel had changed a lot. Johnny sometimes wondered that was it a good thing or a bad thing. He glanced at Polly. The girl was silently watching both of them.

"Enough is enough." Suddenly Miguel said. It was like he just got out from a trance like state, "let's have dinner, shall we? Good food is the best thing to calm the body and mind."

Johnny smiled. He was really missing that charming, a bit naive, teenage boy. He was happy to have a glance of that lost kid. Polly was also smiling too. The environment of the house changed from seriousness to a comic relief. Miguel was even cracking dumb blonde jokes to both Johnny and Polly while eating. All of them were laughing, having a good time. They forgot all the sadness, worry and fear in their lives.

And in that time, Polly first time felt her babies kicking in her belly. She put a hand on her pregnant belly, trying to feel the lives inside her.

"I will take care of you, my sweeties. You are the fruit of me and Jason's love. Jason laid his life to protect us. I will fulfil our unfinished work. I will be a good mother and a good father to both of you, today I promise." She said, with tears in her eyes.

She was crying silently when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw the kind face of Rosa.

"Estamos contigo." She said in a shaky voice. There were tears in her eyes too. The older lady hugged the younger, comforting her with all her love. She wiped the tears of Polly.

"No llores bebe." She said in a mock stern voice. Polly looked at Miguel.

"She is saying that we are with you. Don't cry."

"Thank you, yaya. Thank you for everything you did to me and my babies", Polly said in a choked voice.

**So here is the 15****th**** chapter.**

**Please read and review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A Tale of Two Snakes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Riverdale and Cobra kai characters. This story is purely written for fun, not for any kind of profit.**

Hello everybody. I am back with another chapter. Please read and review

**Chapter 16: Masquerade**

Alice Cooper came to the hospital at the morning. She had an appointment with the coroner. The coroner was an important source of her. He gave her lots and lots of information with exchange of a good sum of money. Today she came for that same exact reason.

After her chatting with the coroner, she came to the small medical shop to buy some antacids. There she saw a Hispanic woman in the counter. The woman was clad in a hospital technician's uniform. She was purchasing some medicines and tonics. Alice knew those pills. Doctors recommended those medicines to pregnant women. Alice curiously looked at that woman, but she was not pregnant. The woman took her medicines and turned to leave, when she saw Alice. Alice looked at her. The woman also looked into her eyes.

"Good Morning." She said in a sweet voice. Then she walked besides her.

The woman seemed a bit familiar, Alice thought to herself. Then she came to the counter.

"Good morning, Mrs Cooper.", the man behind the counter greeted her.

"Good Morning, Jerry. Bye the way, I did not recognize her. Who was she?" Alice asked Jerry Robertson, the tall, dark man behind the counter.

"She is Carmen Diaz, the hospital's new X-ray technician. Nice lady, she is. But fate was so cruel on her. Has a son about the same age of Betty, but that poor lad is on a wheelchair. "

Now Alice remembered a bit. She remembered her younger daughter talking about the new family recently moved into the town. There was a man, an older and a younger woman and a wheelchair ridden boy. Then who was pregnant in her house? The idea lingered in Alice's mind for a moment, and then it was lost in there.

Miguel had just finished his phone call with Jughead. The news he got was both interesting and disappointing. Jughead and Betty found Jason's gateway car, but while they called the police, someone torched that car. In that car, they saw Jason's school jacket. But then they saw something which shocked them to their core.

In that car, there was a bag full of drugs.

Miguel was silently thinking all the way to the school. Johnny dropped him to the school. While Miguel was turning his wheelchair, something struck in his mind.

"Sensei, I need something from you." He said.

"Tell me, kid." Johnny smiled. Miguel rarely needed something from him.

"I need your friend, Bobby Brown's phone number."

While Johnny was thinking about a variety of things, he certainly did not expect that.

"Why?" he blurted out.

"I will tell you later, sensei. I swear." Miguel said.

Johnny did not say anything. He took out his phone. In a minute, Miguel's phone vibrated.

"Thanks, sensei." Miguel smiled. Then he drove his wheelchair towards the school, leaving a clueless Johnny behind.

When he entered the school building, he saw a gobsmacked Archie with a teary eyed Betty.

"The sheriff arrested Jughead, Diaz." Archie told him.

Now Miguel was shocked.

"What the...why?"

"Jughead was bullied by the football team when we were young. Now the sheriff thought it as a motive for Jason's murder."

For a second, Hawk's face flashed into Miguel's mind. But he quickly calmed down.

"This is insane. We have to do something."

"I am trying to call F.P. But he is not picking up.", Archie said. Then he looked at Betty.

"Let's call my dad."

It took Fred Andrews a lot of lies and some fake paper trails to get Jughead out from the police station. Jughead was sad and angry, because his father came to him in a drunken state and hurled abuses at Fred. Jughead had a heated argument with his dad. Though he was out of custody, Jughead knew that he was under the radar of police. He was now way more determined to catch the killer at any cost. He heard Archie calling Miguel, telling him everything.

The next day morning, Miguel woke up with a pissed off mood. He was angry because he was feeling helpless. There was not a single clue which could help him to nab that killer. Poor Jughead was dragged in the police station which made him sad. He mustered all his will powers to control his head.

"We must catch that killer, by hook or by crook."

A cold shower calmed his mind. He went to the breakfast table and saw Johnny, Carmen, Rosa and Polly. Carmen was telling Polly about how she had a brief encounter with her mom. Polly was silently listening.

After a brief moment of silence, Polly looked at Miguel.

"I know Jughead from my childhood. He is not a killer. He did not kill my Jason."

Miguel nodded," I know. The sheriff made a mistake."

Polly hung her head. Then she started crying. Carmen came to her and embraced her. Poly's eyes were full of tears now.

"I am so alone without him. It's like a chunk of my soul was cut out. Sometime I feel so hopeless, so scared..."

"Please don't think like that, Polly." Miguel felt his heart melting," We are with you."

Polly was still sobbing, but Carmen's soothing words calmed her down a little bit. She rubbed her tears and looked at Miguel.

"I need to talk to Betty. Can you please bring her here after school?"

"Yes, I will." Miguel said.

"I am sorry. I know I am being too much of a burden." She took a tissue from the box and dabbed her eyes.

"No you are not." Carmen's tone was hard. She placed her hands over Polly's shoulder.

"Don't even think like that, ever. No one is a burden in our life. No one present in here is a burden. Everyone has his own part to play in life. This is fate."

Carmen became quite.

At that very moment, Miguel looked at Johnny. He saw him looking at his mom. Johnny had a shocked expression in his face. Miguel smiled inside his mind. He noticed the changes in her mother. He made a quick prayer inside his mind.

Fred Andrews was anxiously waiting in front of the construction site. The phrase 'horns of a dilemma' was the perfect explanation of his mindset. He was deep in thought when he saw the familiar black challenger car coming towards the site. Johnny Lawrence came out from the car.

"Good morning, Mr Lawrence.", Fred greeted him.

"Good morning to you too, Mr Andrews.", Johnny said. He looked at Fred's anxious face.

"Is everything okay?"

"Umm...I want to say something to you. But I don't know how to start." Fred said.

"Speak your mind, Mr Andrews.", Now Johnny was a bit suspicious.

"Well...finally, I got a crew to work in this site." Fred took a deep breath. He looked into the piercing blue eyes of the man in front of her.

"That's good news." Johnny said.

"But there are a tiny bit problems...Mr Lawrence. I swear I had no choice. The new crew working here is the Southside serpents."

Now Johnny understood the whole fiasco. He smiled at Fred.

"You don't have to worry about me. The old Johnny Lawrence always held a grudge, but that person was gone. I can work with them just fine."

Fred literally felt light after that conversation. Yesterday night, when F.P called him for work of him and his men, the first thing popped in his mind that they were the alleged assaulter of Johnny. But his back was literally at the wall, so he accepted the offer. He was actually anxious about how Johnny would react to the news.

But now, as Fred could see from the window, Johnny was working alone. His posture was calm and soothing. He felt that his respect towards Johnny Lawrence was going up.

After thirty minutes, Fred heard sound of cars. It was time to greet his new crew.

"But I must keep a watch on them, for everyone's sake." He thought to herself.

Miguel was happy while entering the school. Today Carmen dropped him there. But then he got some news that was totally unexpected.

Hash tags about Polly being Jason's killer was circulating in the school, thanks to Cheryl. They were now talking about launching a manhunt to find her. The whole school was now practically jumping with...excitement? Miguel sometime could not understand this town.

Betty was crying over Veronica's shoulder when Miguel found them. Jughead and Kevin were coaxing her.

"What the bloody hell is happening?" Miguel asked Kevin.

Kevin sighed, "Well we were talking about Polly in the common room. Betty and Veronica were planning to organise a baby shower for Polly. A few moments later, we saw those hash tags started by Cheryl."

"Damn!" Miguel looked at Jughead,"Jug, is there anything else?"

"Judging by the facts, it is highly possible that Cheryl does not know that Jason is the father of Polly's children." Jughead sighed.

"Well, the Blossoms will not leave it easily." Betty said in a shaky voice. Veronica handed her a tissue. She cleaned her tears.

"Let them do whatever they want to. You guys keep..." Miguel saw Archie entering the room. The redhead was probably running. He was taking deep breaths.

"Betty...what happened? I saw those hash tags..."

It took Jughead exactly five minutes to explain him everything. Archie was shocked to his core.

"This is load of crap man...first Jughead and now Polly..."

"Calm down Andrews." Miguel said. Then he looked at Betty.

"Yes, the baby shower is a great idea. But first, we must wait until this mess calmed down. Every single one of us must lay low. Participate in the search if you want to. But Polly must not be caught. The whole town is on the verse of mass hysteria. Polly getting caught will add fuel."

The whole room was silent. Miguel kept speaking,

"Betty, as much as I understand your family, they will certainly try to gain the upper hand. They will play their trump card."

"What trump card?" Betty was astonished.

"A public announcement about Polly's pregnancy and Jason being the father."

"What?"

"Think about it, Betty. This is basically the only way that can turn the whole table towards us. No one will believe that Polly killed the father of her children. Then we strike hard."

"How?" Jughead asked. He was literally shocked after the revelations.

"By taking Polly to the sheriff. We have the ultimate trump in our hand...Polly herself. Her safety is our topmost priority, guys. We will ensure that." Miguel said.

Everyone present in the class agreed with the plan. Then Miguel looked at Betty.

"Polly wants to meet you in the evening. Can you and Veronica come to my house after school?"

Both the girls agreed with a smile. Miguel approached Betty and took her one hand in his.

"Remember, fear does not exists; pain does not exists; defeats does not exists. We will win at any cost. Jason will get justice. We cannot replace the loss that Polly suffered...but we all will be with her.

Betty smiled a bit. Miguel's words were giving him new hope. She would fight for her family and her sister. She was not alone.

"I am lucky to have you guys with me. Without you I don't know what happened to us."

Jughead gave her a hug. Betty also embraced him, forming a little bubble of emotions towards them.

Miguel looked at them, both feeling happy and sad. Happy for themselves and sad for himself. He vowed in his mind to get them together somehow. Both of them had genuine feeling towards each other. Now they just need a suitable situation. A suitable situation for them to get together. He just has to wait for that certain time.

**Please read, vote and especially comment.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A Tale of Two Snakes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Riverdale and Cobra kai characters. This story is purely written for fun, not for any kind of profit.**

Hello everybody. I am back with another chapter. Please read and review

**Chapter 17: Colloquy**

The murder case of Jason Blossom had a lot of interesting and dark factors. The main amongst them was that nun's home.

'The sisters of quiet mercy.'

Miguel was literally repulsed at the sight of that place. That building reeked of darkness and evil. He was planning for last a few days to dig about that place. So he decided to call Pastor Brown.

Today morning, he dialled the number. After a bit of ringing, someone picked up the phone.

"Hello. May I speak to Pastor Bobby Brown?"

"He is in a prayer meeting. You can call him after half an hour." the other one replied.

Miguel froze. He knew that voice.

"Robby?"

The other side was silent for a millisecond.

"Miguel? Is that you?"

Miguel made up his mind. Strike first.

"Yes, it's me. Please, don't hang up the phone. ", He pleaded.

Robby was again become silent. Then he spoke.

"Why? Want to rebuke me for what I did to you? Well, go ahead. Say whatever you want."

Miguel smiled sadly. Ohh...Robby, you are trying to hide your sadness with the cover of anger. But you failed.

"I want to settle everything between us. Like grown up boys, let's settle up this for once and for all."

"Why now? You want to be the angel?" Robby sarcastically replied.

"Because, when one is confined to a wheelchair, he has very few things to do, except thinking a lot. I did exactly that. I don't want to be the angel; I want to be a man with honour. A man accepts his flaws with his head high."

At that same moment, Robby was fighting his tears. They pierced his mask of anger and now falling. He was preparing himself for all the rude words and abuses. He certainly was not prepared for this. He wiped his tears and focused his mind.

Both of them were silent for a bit. It was Miguel who spoke first.

"You must be thinking that why this colossal jerk is suddenly talking about honour. Well, I admit that I was a colossal jerk back then. At the party, I totally messed up. At the tournament, I screwed up. I deliberately attacked your injured shoulder against the order of sensei. Because, I was so much angry with you."

"Why? Because I took Sam at the party?" Robby was intrigued now.

"Partially."

"Partially? Why so?"

"Remember some day before the party, when you had dinner with her family?"

Robby thought a bit. Then he remembered.

"Yes. Mr Larusso invited me. We were just arrived from a training session. What about that day?" Robby was confused. Then suddenly, something flashed in his mind.

"You weren't there, Diaz, were you?"

Now, it was Miguel who fought his tears.

"Yes. I was there to introduce myself to her family. But when I saw you with them, my mind was messed up. My stupid teenage emotional heart, it did more bad than good. Then she was not answering my call and replying the texts, it added fuel in my fire. The alcohol did the final touch. You know everything after that."

Robby knew exactly how that feels.

He felt that when Miguel came to return the stolen Medal of Honour. This same feeling prompted him to lie about it.

"How's my dad?" He asked in a chocking voice.

"He is shattered inside. He lost his one chance of redemption...but other that, he is fine. He lost his son, he lost his students, but other than he is fine. "

The word 'son' suddenly triggered a spark in Robby's mind.

"He didn't lose his son. You are there with him." he spat.

"What do you mean by that?" Now Miguel was confused.

"Don't play innocent, Diaz. My father already replaced me with you. He is living there with you, he gave you his gi..."He could not hold himself any more. All of his pain was coming out.

Miguel heard the other boy crying over the phone. His heart was literally melting down.

"That day, I kicked ass of a bunch of bullies in my school. My sensei was proud of me. So he presented his gi to me. He said that I earned that gi today. But how did you know that?"

"Because, I saw both of you, dumbass. I was there because I wanted to live with him."

Miguel clenched his fists.

"Listen, Keene, you are very lucky because I am in a wheelchair. Otherwise I was going to kick your nuts until you got some sense in your thick brain. You did that same dumb mistake that I did. You jumped in conclusion before thinking, like me. Both of us made the same mistake. He did not replace you. He loves me but that does not mean that he does not love you. Otherwise he would not fight with Sam's dad. He still feels sad when he remembered that Monday. That Monday of 4th February, 2002. He made a blunder that day, and he made a lot after that. But you are his son, and he will not replace you at any cost. You have every right to rebel, but you don't have the right to think that about him. He struggled a lot in his life until he opened that dojo. He has a lot of flaw in his life, but he did not replace you. He sent you away so you could build up your life once again."

Robby was awestruck. He did not see this side of his father and his nemesis.

"Think about it Keene. I am sorry about everything wrong I did to you. But my stupid heart again made a mistake. I was in a relationship with Tory. I failed to control my feelings and all the mess happened."

"I lost my sensei, Diaz. Miyagi do was something that I deeply adore. I could not cope with that."

"I lost my god damn legs Keene. Probably for the rest of my life. But I am moving forward because I do not want to stick in the cement. You should do that too. Move forward instead of sulking in the corner. I forgive you for everything. Now move on, start your life again."

Robby did not know what to think after that.

"Tell Pastor Brown to call me as soon as possible, and Robby, do not jump headfirst into conclusion. First think, then strike. When you strike, strike first and strike hard. Good luck."

Miguel finished the call. He felt light in his mind. He smiled to himself. Then he said in a loud voice,

"Mom, sensei, don't you think that both of you are a bit old to play hide and seek?"

**A/N: This chapter is a little bit short, but I felt that there should be at least one chapter where Robby and Miguel have a civilised talk. In both the series of Cobra Kai, a lot of problems can be averted if the characters just talk. A civilised discussion can sometimes the only way that can clear a lot of things.**

**Anyway, please read, vote and comment. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A Tale of Two Snakes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Riverdale and Cobra kai characters. This story is purely written for fun, not for any kind of profit.**

Hello everybody. I am back with another chapter. Please read and review

**Chapter 18: Iron**

Fred Andrews was watching Johnny for the last five minutes. For the first time, he saw him smiling cheerfully. Johnny was even whistling some song. Fred smiled too.

From the last three days, the Southside serpents were working in his site. Fred was a little worried about Johnny. But Johnny Lawrence proved him wrong. But still, Fred kept constantly watching every single one of them. Today Hermione was a little bit late for work. Fred was checking some bills when he saw F. entering the room.

"Morning, Fred." F.P greeted him. Today he shaved his beard. He was wearing clean cloths. He was not actually looking like a deadbeat drunk, Fred thought.

"Morning, F.P.", He greeted him back.

"Can we talk for a moment? This is about that other man working with us."

"What about Mr. Lawrence?"

F.P sat on a chair. Then he said," Don't you think that man is a little bit mysterious?"

Now Fred was a little astonished.

"Why are you saying that?"

"I don't know that Fred, but every time I see him, I have this weird feeling. There was something more in him. Something totally unknown...and may be dangerous."

Now Fred started laughing. F.P looked at him.

"What's so funny?"

Fred somehow calmed himself," Johnny Lawrence is far from dangerous. You of all people should know this way better than me."

F.P knew exactly what Fred was meaning. His expression became hard.

"The serpents are not involved in that case, no matter whatever you or Keller thinks." He took his helmet and shovels and went outside.

Then he froze, literally froze in his feet.

Because, he saw Mustang who was shouting insults to Johnny. But Johnny Lawrence was calmly standing. His right hand was slowly becoming a fist. Then suddenly he threw his clenched fist...no, not to Mustang, but to a heap of concrete pieces beside them.

The concrete pieces literally broke into two half.

F.P saw Mustang, whose face was pale with fear. Then Johnny looked at Mustang and said something. It was barely a whisper, but enough to turn Mustang on his feet and literally ran away from him.

The other serpents were also looking at the scene. Each one of them had a sign of fear on their face. F.P saw them. He also felt a little bit of fear, but quickly pushed it aside.

"Come on guys, let's go to work." He shouted.

Johnny Lawrence looked at him, then again resumed his work.

Two people from a roadside car also watched this whole fiasco.

"You are joking, right?" Veronica's eyes nearly popped out.

"I wish I am. But I swear, it's the truth." Kevin said.

Today, the manhunt for Polly Cooper was taking place. The Coopers along with a lot of people were searching the woods for Polly. Kevin was accompanying Veronica.

"Let me get this straight ok? You saw Mr Lawrence breaking a heap of concrete with his bare hands?" Veronica asked Kevin.

"Yes. My father was with me. He also saw that too. He was a boxing champion, but even he could not do that type of thing. I am telling you, Mr Lawrence is not everything that we can see. There is something more in him."

In the meantime, the search party of the Coopers collided with the search party of the Blossom. Both the Cooper and the Blossom patriarch were engaged in a brief verbal battle, then both the groups went their separate ways. The manhunt was futile, Veronica thought to herself.

Miguel, who was with Archie, Betty and Jughead was smiling inside his mind. The forest had enough places between the woods for his wheelchair passing frequently without any difficulty. He saw Alice Cooper was throwing suspicious glances towards him, but he ignored her.

"Be careful." His inner cobra hissed.

After the futile search in the forest, both search parties went on their separate ways. Miguel, along with Archie, Betty, Veronica and Kevin went to Pop Tate's diner.

"Miguel, can I ask you something about Mr Lawrence?" Kevin asked.

Miguel narrowed his eyes.

"What about him, Kevin?"

Kevin took a breath," Was he in any type of combat sports, like boxing or wrestling?"

Betty looked at Miguel. She knew the exact answer, but she wanted to hear what Miguel said.

Miguel took a long sip in his chocolate shake, "Why are you asking me this?"

Kevin described what he and his dad saw in the morning. Archie, Jughead and Betty were literally astonished while hearing all of this, while Miguel was calmly eating his burger.

Jughead looked at Miguel, "You address him as 'sensei'. Was he your sensei?"

"Yes. He is my sensei. I have learned a lot of things from him. He was a karate black belt." Miguel said.

An eerie silence clouded over them. It was Betty who spoke first.

"Let us plan the baby shower. Veronica, would you mind if we held that event in your house?"

"Of course not. Everything for my bff." Veronica smiled.

Miguel nodded, agreeing with them. Veronica's house was large. It would be a perfect place for that gathering.

"Betty, I am sure that your mom will make that public announcement very soon. May be tomorrow or the day after. Let her make that move, and then we will make our move."

"How is Polly coping with all these load of crap?" Veronica asked.

"She was sad after hearing those bloody rumours. My yaya coaxed her a bit. The baby shower is a great idea. It was the perfect thing to do in this time." Miguel said.

He looked outside and saw Johnny's challenger car coming towards the diner. After a couple of moment, Johnny Lawrence came inside the diner.

"Good evening, kids." He greeted them with a smile.

"Good evening, Mr Lawrence.", All of them minus Miguel greeted him. Johnny took a chair and sat beside them.

"Well, how's the search?" He asked.

None of the teenagers said anything, just smirked. That smirk was worth a thousand words. Johnny smirked too.

"I saw Cliff Blossom's face. He was pissed off. Serves him right after what he did to my dad. Just, I feel sad about poor Cheryl." Archie said.

"Everything is destiny, Archie." Johnny said. He was a bit worried for all of them, but seeing all of them this happy made him happy too.

"What is next to do, Diaz?" Kevin asked.

"Well, we have to wait until that public announcement. Once they make that announcement, we will contact the sheriff. We have to strike first and strike hard."Miguel said.

All of them murmured their affirmation. While leaving, Johnny suddenly asked a question to Jughead.

"By the way, Jughead is not your real name, right? What is your real name, kid?"

Jughead looked at him curiously.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curiosity, I guess." Johnny said.

"My real name is Forsythe Pendleton Jones III."

"Nice name." Johnny said. Then he looked at Miguel, "Let's go home, Miguel. Ok kids, we will see you tomorrow."

"Bye guys." Miguel waved at his friends, and then he left with Johnny. After a few moments, all of them went on their way. Jughead went with Archie, with a number of thoughts.

Why did Johnny Lawrence ask his name? While saying his name, he saw something in Johnny's eyes. Something unknown. Something mysterious. What was that? He wondered to himself.

While driving towards their home, Miguel saw Johnny who was deeply thinking something.

"Something wrong, sensei?", He asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Johnny brushed aside the question. But Miguel saw clearly that he was lying. He did not push him further, though. After driving Miguel to their home, Johnny took a walk towards the Andrew's home.

Fred was a bit astonished to see Johnny at that time.

"Is everything alright, Johnny?" He asked.

"I have a question for you, Mr Andrews.", Johnny said.

"What?"

"Jughead is the son of the Southside serpent's leader, right?"

Fred was gobsmacked. He did not know what to say.

"Your silence confirms my suspicion. Good night, Mr Andrews."

Johnny was turning towards the door when he heard Fred's voice.

"Jughead is a good kid, Mr Lawrence."

"I know that. Good night, Mr Andrews."

While he was walking towards his house, he was thinking about his own son. He failed his own flesh and blood miserably. He was not there with Robby. He tried to mend his relationship with him after he opened the dojo, but he failed again. He simply did not try hard enough. His son came under the wing of his old nemesis, and their distance constantly growing up. He saw a faint ray of hope to finally reconcile with Robby, but after that brawl in the school, his hope shattered brutally.

Now, here was Jughead Jones. That kid had the full reason and potential for going in the dark path, but he contained himself. Miguel told Johnny how Jughead was forced to live secretly in the school. Jughead Jones was a fighter, who would fight tooth and nail for his life.

And there was Miguel.

Today, he and Carmen literally eavesdropped in the conversation between Miguel and Robbie. Johnny heard the boys pouring their heart to each other. Both he and Carmen were shocked while hearing Miguel. That boy was talking like a mature person. Carmen was crying silently while she heard Miguel talking.

"My son has become the better man, Johnny." She murmured to him. Johnny did not say a word, but hugged her. Both of them were in this position when they were interrupted by Miguel.

Miguel, Carmen, Rosa and Polly were at the dinner table when they saw Johnny entered the room. Miguel noticed his sensei's face. That thinking expression was now replaced with a cheerful smile, he noticed. The dinner went uneventful. After dinner, Johnny went to the basement and took his mobile phone. This was the perfect time to call his son.

**A/N: Please read, vote and comment.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A Tale of Two Snakes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Riverdale and Cobra kai characters. This story is purely written for fun, not for any kind of profit.**

Hello everybody. I am back with another chapter. Please read and review.

**Chapter 19: The Sin of Father**

Johnny took out his cell phone. He searched for his son's number, and dialled it.

"The number you are calling is switched off."

He disconnected the call and dialled another number, the number of Bobby Brown.

This time, he heard the phone ringing. But nobody picked up that call. He tried again, but the result was same.

"Probably, both of them are sleeping." He thought to himself. He mentally noted to call Robby tomorrow.

He lied on his bed when he heard his phone ringing. He looked at the screen. It was Bobby Brown.

Miguel was lying on the couch, when he heard his phone ringing. He took his phone and looked at the screen.

It was Hawk.

Miguel was a little bit happy and sad at the same time. When he heard about Hawk's rebel against Johnny, he was pissed off. He did not talk to him from that day he left Reseda. But he did miss Eli Moskowitz, that silent boy from the school.

"Hello.", He answered the call.

"Hey man.", He heard his friend's voice," You totally forgot me."

Miguel was actually at a loss for words. He didn't know what to say to him.

There was a bit of silence on both sides. Then Hawk spoke again.

"You can forget me, but I can't. You want to be a softie, fine, but I do not have to be one. I just want to say that I took the revenge for your legs today."

Each and every word, Miguel felt was exploding like a bomb inside his head. His hands were shaking now. He did not like a bit where this was going.

"Hawk, what the hell you do?"

From the other side, he heard Hawk's laughter.

"I showed them their place. That nerd Demetri and that traitor Chris are now regretting the day when they decided to join Miyagi Do. That coward Keene ran away, otherwise I would show him his place to. The enemy deserves no mercy, Diaz. Those losers are no match in front of sensei Silver's training."

Miguel felt his tears which were now coming out from his eyes.

"But where is the honour in it, Eli?"

Hawk was again silent for a bit. Then he spoke again.

"The enemy deserves no mercy Diaz. Mercy is for the weak. We don't train to be merciful and honourable in Cobra kai. We train to win. You forget the main lesson in the fight, Diaz and that's why you lose."

"Really?" Miguel asked in a dry voice," Care to enlighten me, oh wise one?"

"You show mercy, while he does not. You lower your guard and he attacked you. The fight is not over until you say it is after properly finishing your enemy. That's why you lose."

Hawk hung up the call.

Miguel was silent. Hawk was gone way too further. There was nothing he could do now for him. He was angry, sad and hurt. He lied again and closed his eyes when he heard footsteps. He opened his eyes and saw Johnny standing in front of him.

But when he saw Johnny's face, he felt like someone had punched him in his gut.

Johnny's face was grief stricken. His hands were shaking. He sat on the floor with a loud thud.

"It's Robby. He ran away again."

"Bobby said he will search every single hospital at first. If Robby hasn't return after twenty four hours, then he will launch a missing person's complaint to the police." Johnny's hands were tightly grabbing the steering wheel. Miguel was sitting beside him.

"Don't worry sensei. He will be back." He said.

"Let's hope so. I trust Bobby Brown. He is the most calm and cool person in our group. But I cannot understand why did he run away again?"

Miguel had the same question in his mind. He could not figure out why it happened. He was silent when he heard Johnny's voice.

"I wanted to go there, but Bobby said no. He told me that I will become an emotional wreck and advised me to stay here. Oh, he also told me that you send him a text message and he sends you an email."

Miguel nodded. He would check it in school.

Both of them were silent for a few minutes. It was Johnny who broke it.

"Hawk called me toady morning."

Miguel was startled.

"What did he say?"

"Everything. I failed him, Diaz. I failed all those kids as a sensei. They are becoming the same as we were, hot-headed, emotional stupid fools. I tried to change Cobra kai, but I failed..."

Suddenly, Johnny pressed the brake. The car stopped with a screech.

They were probably a hundred meters away from the school. Students were passing beside their car. Johnny pointed his finger to a boy. They could only see the back of the boy, but that beanie cap on his head giving them the full identity of the boy.

"That is Jughead. What about him?"

"His father is the leader of the Southside serpents."

Whatever Miguel assumed, this was certainly not among them. That news came totally as a shock to him.

"Is it true?"

Johnny nodded his head affirmatively.

"The first thing I noticed is the face and gait. Both of them have facial similarity and similar gait. The next thing is the same name."

"Oh, so that's why you are asking his full name that day." Miguel was now putting two and two now.

"Forsythe Pendleton Jones II and his son Forsythe Pendleton Jones III. They are father and son. Do you know, what is the thing that I admire most in Jughead?"

Miguel was silent. He was feeling the raw emotion coming from Johnny Lawrence.

"That kid is a fighter. He is fighting against so many odds, but still he is fighting for the right path. But, for my son, I was not there to show him the right path. His mother did not show him and his friends were literally dragged him to the wrong way. As much as it pains me to say this, it was Daniel bloody Larusso who guided him to the right way. But ..."

"Sensei, I am much younger that you, but I know one thing for a certain. Your heart is bound to make mistakes in case of teenage love. Both of us did the same. We both pay the price heavily. But I know that you still adore your son. He will be back, trust me."

Miguel's words calmed Johnny a little bit. He took the car in front of the school and helped Miguel into his wheelchair. Miguel waved at him and went towards the school.

F. was kicking his motorcycle.

"Come on, come one you piece of ..." He kicked again. But the bike did not start.

"Damn it!" He thought to himself. Fred had given him a file yesterday to study the contents in it. Today, he woke up late and because of his hurriedness, he left that file in his home. He remembered it as soon as he reached the construction site. He had to ride again to his house, but his bike was giving him trouble now.

After a couple of futile attempts, he gave up. He was thinking about taking Mustang's motorbike when he saw a black challenger car coming. F.P walked towards the entrance of the site. The car stopped in front of him. He saw Johnny Lawrence inside the car.

"Excuse me Mr. Lawrence, but I need help."

Johnny looked at him," What is it?"

F.P explained him the problem.

"Get in Mr. Jones.", Johnny said. F.P got inside the car. After fifteen minutes, the car entered the Sunnyside Trailer Park. F.P guided the car to his trailer.

"Please come inside, Mr Lawrence.", F.P invited him politely.

Johnny went inside the trailer. It was a bit messy, just like his home in Reseda. F.P opened the small freezer and took out a beer. He offered Johnny one, which he politely refused. The file was on the cabinet. F.P took it and left the trailer. Johnny was going out when suddenly his gaze fall on to something.

The wardrobe of F. was full of dark coloured cloths. But, in between them, there was a blue and yellow jacket. Johnny knew the jacket very well. It was a Riverdale High school football team jacket. The jacket had a name on the backside. Johnny only saw the last word, which was 'N'.

When Miguel went inside the school, the first thing he witnessed was a heated argument between Archie and Jughead. They were both inside a classroom, along with Betty, Veronica and Kevin.

"What happened guys?" Miguel asked a pissed off Archie.

A few minutes of angry ranting by Archie, Miguel got hold of the cause of problem.

Archie, along with Kevin and Moose went today morning at the Southside serpent's bar. They took the help of Kevin's new boyfriend, Joaquin. Archie literally started a fight with them, when they saw Jughead's dad there. F. was the leader of the Southside serpents. Now Archie was accusing Jughead with a lot of crappy accusations.

"Calm down Andrews, at once. We have lot of crap to deal. Now, all of you settle bloody the hell down!" Miguel screeched at the top of his voice.

Every single one present in the room was silent now. Miguel drove his wheelchair and came in front of Archie.

"Listen Archie, Jughead is your childhood friend. I am the newcomer. But I can see what you cannot. Look at Jughead, he is telling you the god damn truth. Now the ball is in your court."

His voice was trembling. It was a shout at first, and then the tone became pleading.

Archie, who was standing, now sat on a bench. Tears were coming from his eyes. He stood up again, and embraced Jughead in a crushing hug.

Miguel looked at the two friends. He was missing Hawk so much. His friend went so much away, that there was literally nothing he could do to save him. But he got a little peace in his mind looking at Archie and Jughead. His eyes were also teary. He quickly wiped them out.

"Alright guys, here is the plan. Kevin, you will contact your father. Archie and Veronica, you guys will pick up Polly from my house and take her to Veronica's house. Betty, do you have any news about your family?"

"They will meet the press tomorrow morning. My father told Me.", Betty said.

"Excellent. Tomorrow morning, we will take Polly to my house." Veronica said.

"Perfect. ", Jughead said. He was very happy in his mind. He was afraid to talk to Archie about his father. He was afraid that Archie would hate him. Today, one of his worst fears was coming true. But Miguel, he again prevented it. Jughead thanked him in his mind. He would properly thank him later.

He heard Miguel's voice.

"After the press conference, at that time we contact the Sherriff."

The plan seemed foolproof, Jughead thought. A few minutes later all of them walked out from that room and headed towards their classroom. Jughead was walking besides Miguel's wheelchair, when he heard the whisper of Miguel.

"I need to talk to your father, Jug. It's urgent."

Jughead looked at Miguel. He saw the hard and determined look in his face. He nodded silently to him. It was clear to him that his father had some link with the murder case.

"We will meet him after school.", Jughead whispered.

Miguel closed his eyes for a moment. It seemed that there was a faint ray of light in the pitch black darkness which had been engulfing the murder of Jason Blossom.

**Read, vote and comment.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A Tale of Two Snakes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Riverdale and Cobra kai characters. This story is purely written for fun, not for any kind of profit.**

Hello everybody. I am back with another chapter. Please read and review.

**Chapter 20: Exculpate**

"I may not be a good father, but I am not a killer." F.P Jones's voice was full emotion.

Jughead was standing in front of his father. Betty was standing right beside him.

After the work, F. was enjoying a chilled beer while lying on his couch. He was taking the last sip when he heard a knock in the door. He opened the door and saw his son in front of him. But Jughead was not alone. Betty Cooper was with him. With them, there was a boy in a wheelchair.

The wheelchair bound boy climbed the small stairs in his wheelchair. After him, Betty and Jughead entered the room. F.P was curiously watching all three of them, when Jughead asked him about Jason's murder.

F.P told him everything he knew. He told him that Jason came to him for some quick cash. F.P gave him a job, to supply some drugs to one place. In exchange of it, he would give him money and a car. But he did not return to him and neither delivered the stash. A few days later, F.P came to know the true identity of Jason. Then he got the news of his murder.

While talking, F.P was looking at the unknown boy in the wheelchair. The boy was looking at him too. There was something in his eyes, F.P thought to himself. He looked at his son, who was looking relieved. Betty was looking a bit normal. But the other kid, he was still staring at him.

After a few words, the three teenagers were leaving, when F.P looked at his son.

"You did not introduce me with your new friend, Jug."

The kid in the wheelchair turned towards him and extended his hand.

"My name is Miguel Diaz.", He said.

F.P took the hand. In spite of being a teenage boy, Miguel's grip was powerful. F.P felt that grip very well. Miguel smirked at him, a knowing smirk.

He saw the three teenagers went inside Betty's car. His son and Betty helped Miguel getting inside the car. Then the car left the trailer park.

F.P .Jones stood at his door for a few minutes. Then he closed the door and went to his cupboard. He opened it and pulled out a bag. He put his hand inside the bag and took out a blue and yellow Riverdale school jacket. He looked at the jacket with a sad smile then put it back again.

Then he heard his phone ringing. He looked at the screen and smiled to himself.

"Joaquin...I have a job for you." He said in the phone.

Johnny Lawrence was walking impatiently in the small lawn in front of his cottage. He was waiting for Bobby Brown's phone call.

He was getting impatient now.

"Damn!" He cursed to himself. Suddenly he heard his phone ringing.

A few minutes later, he hung up the call. His face was filled with pain. Bobby Brown searched the whole locality, but he did not find a trace of Robby. He tried to contact Larusso, but when he found that Demetri was gravely injured in a brawl, he discarded that idea.

Johnny felt his every single muscle go stiff. He cracked his knuckles. He would have to do that only thing he did not want to do. But he would do it now. He would call his enemy for his son.

He took out his phone again and dialled the number of Aisha Robinson.

"Good evening sensei." He heard her enthusiastic voice.

"Ms Robinson, how are you?" Johnny asked her. He liked that girl very much. Her fighting spirit was like a true cobra.

"Reseda is not same without you and Miguel, sensei. You know that I quit, along with Virgin and Bert. The three of us still practice in my house. Do you know what Hawk and Tory did to Chris and Demetri?"

"I know. Hawk called me and passed that news. I failed each one of you Ms Robinson. I am truly sorry." Johnny's voice was chocking.

"No, sensei, please don't blame yourself." Aisha said. She was sobbing now.

"It was Kreese who manipulated all of us, not you. It was Kreese who poisoned the mind of Hawk, not you. You did not do anything, mark my words." Her voice was strong and determined.

In spite of all his sadness, Johnny chuckled a bit. His teaching was not a total failure then. His teaching is alive inside Aisha, Miguel, Virgin and Bert.

"Sensei? Are you there?" He heard Aisha's voice.

"Yes.", He answered," I am glad that you think that way. Now, the reason I called you, I need Larusso's number."

Daniel Larusso was impatiently walking in his house. He had a heated argument with his wife, again. His wife, Amanda literally threatened him after their daughter, Sam got hurt in that fateful school brawl. She told Daniel that she would divorce him if he even said the word 'karate' in the house, not even running the dojo. Daniel loved his wife very much. So, with a heavy heart, he closed Miyagi Do.

He got the news of Miguel. Both of his legs were paralysed. When he heard that news, his soul was shattered. He was proud of himself for maintaining the balance. But now, he was not so sure.

Then, yesterday, something very bad happened. Demetri and Chris were assaulted by two Cobra kai students. A fight occurred and both of his students were gravely injured. He went to see both of them. When he saw them, he felt a cold shudder in his spine.

He knew those injuries in his students' body very well. It was none other than 'The Quicksilver', the cruel and gruesome fighting technique of Terry Silver.

He came home from the hospital with a determined expression. His students' were in danger. He would not leave them in this situation. He would open Miyagi Do, tomorrow.

A few minutes later, an exhausted Daniel was sitting on a chair. He had a heated argument with his wife. Amanda was absolutely furious with his decision to open the dojo again. She left the house, no, she literally stormed outside of the house along with Anthony. Daniel tried to hold her, he pleaded to her, but she did not hear a thing and left.

Daniel looked at the wine glass in front of him. For the first time in his life, he was trying to find solace in alcohol. Then suddenly he heard his phone ringing.

He answered the call," This is Daniel."

"Is Robby there, Larusso?"

Daniel knew that voice very well. His nemesis, Johnny Lawrence was on the other side of the phone.

He was silent for a moment, unable to decide what to say.

"Robby ran away again, Larusso. Did you hear that?" The voice of Johnny was getting impatient with each second.

Daniel somehow calmed himself down," He is not here. "

He heard a deep sigh over the phone.

"Well, if he comes to you, please contact me in this number. We are now officially lodging a missing person's complaint." Johnny hung up the phone.

Daniel also heaved a sigh. Poor Robby ran away again. What the hell was happening?

He could not blame Johnny Lawrence, as much as he wanted to. As much as it hurt him to admit, John Kreese was the main culprit, not Johnny Lawrence. He always took pride in maintaining balance, but he was losing it. His 'obsessive enmity' with Cobra Kai caused a lot of problems, according to Aisha Robinson. A week ago, he met that girl. She fiercely defended Cobra kai of sensei Lawrence. Now, John Kreese took control of Cobra Kai again. Robby was missing. His students were in constant danger from the cobra strike. His family was shattered now. Only Sam was with him.

He dropped the wine glass and went to the small dojo in his home. He bowed to the photo of and then started his kata, hoping to find a bit of peace.

Johnny could not sleep that night. He had a faint hope to find news of his son from his old nemesis, but he was disappointed again. Robby did not go to Larusso. He called Bobby Brown to pass him that news and told him to lodge a police complaint. Now, in the midnight, he was sitting over his small bed. He didn't realise it, but tears were flowing from his eyes...

Suddenly, he felt a soft hand on the back of his shoulder. He turned his head and saw Carmen. She was standing behind him, clad in a blue nightdress.

"Carmen? What is it?" Johnny asked. He was a bit startled. Carmen's face had a soft expression in it.

"Don't worry, Johnny. You will find your son." She said in a soft voice.

Now Johnny was literally speechless. He stared at her like a fool. Carmen also noticed that, and she smiled.

"My son becomes the better man I always wanted him to be. Now it is time for me to rise over this grudge, anger, hatred whatever you call it. I forgive both of you and I hope you will forgive me for my behaviour."

Johnny nodded dumbly. He did not know is it a dream or illusion.

"If it is an illusion, please don't end it.", He mumbled.

Carmen smiled and pinched his hand, hard.

"Ow!" Johnny winched in pain," So it is real. You forgive me in real."

"Yes, Johnny." Carmen hugged her tightly. Then they kissed with all the passion and love in them. Both of them were so deep in themselves, that they totally missed the long shadow of a wheelchair on the floor in front of the gate.

That night, Miguel Diaz slept peacefully, with a smile in his face.

At the same time, Robby was walking towards a car. But he was not alone. A tall man in white dress was accompanying him.

"Stay with me in the farm for sometimes, Mr Keene. I hope you will enjoy the life we live. It is very peaceful in there. If you don't like it, you can leave anytime."

"Thanks, Mr Edgar.", Robby smiled to his companion. Both of them entered the car. Then the car left with the two of them.

**A/N: Johnny and Carmen made their peace. **

**But what about Robby? What would happen next?**

**Read to find out.**

**Also, vote and comment.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A Tale of Two Snakes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Riverdale and Cobra kai characters. This story is purely written for fun, not for any kind of profit.**

Hello everybody. I am back with another chapter. Please read and review.

**Chapter 21: Vow**

"So, everything is ready, V?" Betty Cooper asked her best friend.

Veronica smiled, "Everything is ready. My mother is glad to have Polly in our home. She also gave her blessings to organise the baby shower. Now, we just take your sister to my home, while your family will make that announcement."

"I have to present there, V.", Betty said.

"Sorry, I forgot that." Veronica smirked," I will text you after I took Polly in our home."

Polly Cooper was getting ready to leave the small cottage. But she was sad to leave. Miguel and his family nourished her and her unborn babies with all of their love. Rosa fed her, Carmen clothed her, Miguel soothed her every single time she was sad.

She heard a sound in the door. It was Rosa Diaz. She had a box of freshly baked muffins in her hand.

Polly stood up from her bed and hugged her. Rosa hugged her too. That little old granny was teary eyed.

"I miss you, honey. Come again." She said in English.

Polly just nodded. Rosa gave her the box. Polly took the box and a small bag of her mere belongings, and came out from her room. In the corridor, she saw Carmen, Johnny, Miguel and Veronica.

"Thank you guys, for everything." Polly was sobbing now. Carmen came to her and hugged her.

"Be well, and be safe." Carmen said to her," and feel free to visit us anytime."

Polly nodded. Then she came to Miguel.

"Thank you, Miguel." She kissed his cheek. Miguel blushed.

"See you at the baby shower Polly. Veronica, are we invited?" He gave the brunette a smirk. Veronica smiled.

"Of course, all of you are welcome."

After a brief goodbye, Polly came to Johnny.

"Thank you, sensei Lawrence, for everything." She bowed to him. Johnny was gobsmacked, but quickly calmed himself and bowed to her.

"If you need any help, feel free to ask me anytime. I will try my best to assist you."

Veronica and Polly were walking towards their ride, when they heard Johnny's voice.

"Veronica, can I have a word with you?"

Polly nodded to her and went to the car. Veronica came to Johnny. Miguel was beside him.

"Look, I don't know how much it could help, but yesterday morning, I went to F.P Jones's home. There, I saw a Riverdale high school jacket. I could not read the name totally, but the last word was 'n'. Please, share this information with Betty and Jughead."

"I knew it. F.P was not lying, but I felt that he was not telling the whole truth. Now, it is confirmed." Veronica heard Miguel's voice, an angry hissing sound just like a snake.

Sheriff Tom Keller was sitting in his office. His brain was totally messed up.

Today morning, the Cooper family called for a press conference. In that conference, they claimed that Polly Cooper was pregnant with Jason Blossom's baby. He was also there at the conference, along with Clifford Blossom, Penelope Blossom and Cheryl. He saw Clifford's face. That man was pissed off beyond limits. He angrily left that place along with his wife and daughter.

He thought about Cheryl's statement. She said that Jason wanted to fake his death and ran away. So, Jason and Polly wanted to escape and start a new life. But someone killed Jason and their dreams were shattered.

Tom Keller heaved a sigh, and then took out the case file, when he heard his phone ringing.

"This is the sheriff."

"Sheriff Keller, this is Veronica. Can you please come to my home now? It is very urgent."

"What is it Veronica?"

"It's about Polly Cooper. She is in my house."

It took the sheriff all his will power not to drop the phone on the floor.

"I am coming, right now."

"Let me get this straight, ok. Your parents send you at the sisters of quite mercy when they found out your relationship with Jason?" Sheriff Keller asked Polly.

A teary eyed Polly sat in front of him. She nodded.

"Then, one day your sister came to visit you and then you know about the murder?"

Polly again nodded.

"Then you ran away. Today you are here. Where were you from the last a few days?"

Polly took a deep breath," It was Carmen Diaz, who saw me in the road. She gave me a lift in her car. I was exhausted and passed out in her car. She then took me in her home. I was there until today morning."

Tom Keller was literally astonished now.

"They took me to a doctor in Greendale, where I have a full check up. I have twins, you know? They fed me, clothed me, and helped me as much as they could. I am grateful to all of them."

Sheriff Keller smiled at her. He wanted to ask her some questions when Veronica's mother, Hermione interrupted them politely. Though he was a bit irritated, he grudgingly admitted that the Lodge matriarch has logic, so he left them.

While driving, he could not help but think about the Diaz family and of course, about Johnny Lawrence. He, along with his son saw that man breaking a heap of concrete with his bare hands. His eyes, those cold hard blue furious eyes, even the serpents were afraid of them.

Then there was Miguel. That boy in a wheelchair was becoming a mystery. It was obvious to him that Miguel was far more than what he seemed. He heard from his son that Miguel beat Chuck Clayton in arm wrestling. He saw that video too.

"Damn!" He cursed to himself. First the murder, and now these. His brain was literally fried up. He came to the police station and took out the murder case file again.

That night, an exhausted Archie Andrews was sitting at the Pop's diner. Veronica was sitting beside him, equally exhausted.

Both of them did something unthinkable and dangerous. Veronica passed the tip from Johnny not to Jughead, but Archie. Both of them literally broke into F.P s trailer and searched that place. But they did not find a single thing.

"Mr Lawrence did not lie to me. F.P must have stashed it elsewhere." Veronica said.

Archie nodded. It was his idea not to drag Jughead in it. Jughead still had a soft spot for his dad. Archie was angry at first when he knew about F. being the serpent leader. He was angry on Jughead for keeping it a secret. But it was Miguel again who prevented him from doing another blunder. That boy was literally a blessing it their lives.

"Let's call it a day." He said to Veronica. Both of them left that diner.

Archie came to his home and went to his bedroom. Jughead was sitting there. He tried to say something to him, but Archie silenced him by shoving a burger in his mouth.

"Oufff! Dude!" Jughead somehow managed himself not to cough. Both the friends were laughing now. Their laughter was something that took them away, away from all of their problems.

Archie was looking at his friend, who was laughing this hard after a long time. Looking at Jughead's smiling face; he made a vow, a vow to protect all of his friends and loved ones from any type of danger and evil.

**Read, vote and review.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A Tale of Two Snakes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Riverdale and Cobra kai characters. This story is purely written for fun, not for any kind of profit.**

Hello everybody. I am back with another chapter. Please read and review.

**Chapter 22: Wound**

Miguel was sitting in the small veranda. The morning sun and the calm, cold wind were clearly giving him peace.

He was missing Polly Cooper. That girl brought a new kind of joy in their supposedly bland life. His mother's mind changed, thanks to the pregnant girl. His grandmother was so happy taking care of her. Now it was two days, since she left that house. The house was literally feeling empty without her.

The whole town was literally shattered to its core after the news of Polly's pregnancy got public. Miguel heard from Archie that the Blossom patriarch was literally pissed off after the Cooper's press conference. He, along with his wife and daughter, left angrily from that place. But in the evening, Cheryl approached Betty in the Pop's diner. Apparently, she was eager to have Polly in her family. In her words, 'Jason's baby changed the whole situation.' She promised Betty that she will help her.

Then, yesterday, something happened in the school. Alice Cooper, who got the news about Polly and stormed inside a class room, the class that was occupied by Betty, Veronica and him.

"Elisabeth Cooper!" Her mother screamed," How dare you do that to your family?"

Then she turned towards Miguel.

"You! Who the hell you think you are? "

Miguel decided to play dumb.

"Excuse me, auntie?"

That seemingly innocent comment literally fired up the Cooper matriarch.

"Don't you 'excuse me' boy! The sheriff told me every single thing. My daughter was inside your house for the whole time, and you kept it a secret. We have to conduct a futile search of the forest, all because of you. She is my daughter. How dare you too keep her, without even informing us? I can drag you and your whole family in the court, you know that?"

"Mom," Betty tried to say something, but Alice did not stop.

"Elisabeth, I will deal with you later. But first, I will deal with this brat."

Then she looked at Miguel, who was calmly reading his textbook.

"Hey boy, speak up."

"It's Miguel, Mrs Cooper, not 'brat' or 'boy'. What did you say, oh, drag me and my family in the court? Well, do whatever you do; I do not give a damn. You asked who I to do all these am. Well, I am a friend who would stand in front of his friends. I am a friend who will protect his friends from people who did not keep her nose out of other people's lives."

Alice Cooper was so much shocked that her expression became literally funny. It was Betty who spoke up next.

"Well, mom, we are having a baby shower for Polly. Now, be a good grandmother and a part of Polly's life with her twin babies, or leave outside of this matter, and about Miguel and his family, you could not touch a single hair of any single one of them. Because, they fed, clothed and most importantly, loved my sister. They took the greatest care of her, unlike that godforsaken sister's home. So, both you and dad have a clear cut choice, either accept her with her babies or get out of her life. The choice is yours."

Alice was gobsmacked. She literally stormed out of the room. Betty was looking at the disappearing figure of her mother, and then she sat on a bench. She was crying silently. Veronica was coaxing her.

"Thank you Betty, for standing with me.", Miguel said in a soft voice.

"No, thank you Miguel, for what you have done for Polly."

"Hey, Diaz, what's so funny?" It was Johnny's voice that forced Miguel in the present.

"I was thinking about Mrs Cooper. But sensei was there any news of Robby?"

Johnny heaved a sigh," No. But the police are searching for him. They will find him as soon as possible."

Miguel nodded. He prayed silently to the almighty for both Robby and Johnny. Johnny saw the facial expression of the kid. He knew a praying face. He smiled and sat beside him.

"Today is the baby shower, sensei. Get ready."

After an hour, both Johnny's and Carmen's car stopped before Veronica's house. All four of them came together to attend the baby shower. Rosa specially made a box of sweets for Polly.

Johnny rang the doorbell. In a moment, Veronica opened the door and warmly greeted them.

"Good morning to all of you. Please come in. Welcome to my humble home."

"This house is nothing but humble, Veronica." Miguel smirked. Veronica smiled too.

All of them entered the hall room, where they say a lot of people. The room was nicely decorated. Polly was sitting in the middle of the room. Betty was sitting beside her.

When Polly saw them, she gave each of them a loving hug. Johnny was a little bit embarrassed about that gesture, but he took it bravely. Rosa gave her the box of sweets.

Then, a few moments later, they saw Cheryl Blossom entered the room, along with her mother Penelope and grandmother, Rose. Rose Blossom was also in a wheelchair like Miguel. Just after them, Alice Cooper entered the room.

Every single one in the room saw a teary union of mother and daughter. Polly and Alice hugged each other, both of them were crying silently. Miguel saw Johnny intensely looking at both of them. His eyes were wet too. Silently he stood from his chair and went outside of the room.

Miguel was talking with Archie in a far corner. The redhead told him about the adventure of him along with Veronica. Miguel was totally shocked at his friend's daring mind.

"Andrews, do you know what the hell you did?" He angrily hissed.

"I totally know that." Archie said in a low voice.

"Do you know how much risk both of you took? That was serpent's den. Not only you broke in there, but you took Veronica with you?"

"Ok, Diaz, I am sorry. But will you listen to me now?"

Miguel took a deep breath and calmed down.

"We searched F.P's trailer but did not get Jason's jacket. He probably removed it." Archie said.

"Does Jughead know about it?"

"No. Not even Betty. Jughead pretends to be estranged, but deep down he still loves his dad very much."

"Just like Robby..." Miguel muttered to himself. Then he said to Archie, "Do not take this type of risk Andrews, again. I mean it."

Archie nodded, with a smirk.

"You just took my advice from one ear and took it outside from the other, don't you?" Miguel smirked too. Archie Andrews was one of those persons who would cross the ocean of fire for the people he cared for. He is one in a million. Miguel only had one line for him, which he said to him again.

"Be safe, Archie Andrews."

Archie looked at him. He felt the pure concern in Miguel's voice.

"I will be safe Diaz. After all, I have my friends with me."

"What about Valerie, Archie?" Miguel asked.

Archie's smiling face changer into a frown.

"We broke up two days ago."

Miguel patted his back," Cheer up brother."

Archie nodded. Both of them then came to Betty and Jughead. Veronica joined them also. All of them were chit-chatting when they suddenly heard loud feminine voice.

Both the Blossom and Cooper matriarchs were engaging in a verbal battle. In a moment, their respective daughters engaged in that battle too. After a few minutes of screaming, Penelope Blossom took her family members and left.

Miguel calmly watched all of the fiasco. But inside of his calm facade, he was burning like a volcano. Jason's killer must be caught at any cost, he thought to himself. Just one clue, just one lead, he would catch that bastard. Fate was a very funny thing. Who was Jason Blossom to Miguel Diaz? But he was still trying to find his killer with an unknown passion.

What was this passion? What was this insane urge to nab the killer of an unknown boy? Why was he doing this?

"Because, Miguel Diaz, you have to prove yourself. You were the all valley champion. Your legs might be paralysed, but your mind and will are not. Your inner cobra is not weak. Sensei Lawrence awoke the snake inside you, the snake who was brave and a fighter. Your fight is not over. Your fight is just beginning. ", His inner voice told him.

"Cobra kai never dies!" He mumbled to himself.

His will was now getting stronger like iron. That jacket, the whole investigation was now converged on that jacket. It had to be found, at any cost.

Johnny Lawrence was standing in the passage outside the hall room. His mind was heavy with multiple emotions, but all of them were pointing towards his son. Robby was missing and there was no trace of him. Bobby Brown was upset. He was blaming himself for not taking good care of Robby. It took Johnny literally a lot of yelling to convince his buddy that it was not his fault.

But one thing he could not understand was the cause. Why did his son run away? Could it be something related with...

"Mr Lawrence?" He heard a voice behind him.

Slowly, he turned around. Kevin Keller was standing behind him.

"Hello, Kevin." Johnny greeted him.

Kevin smiled. That boy still had a lot of innocence, Johnny thought to himself. Miguel's face had the same innocence once.

"Why are you standing here, alone?", Kevin asked him.

"Um..having some air, I guess."

Kevin looked at Johnny, as if he wanted to say something. Johnny also saw that expression.

"You have something in your mind, isn't it?" He asked the boy in front of him.

"Umm...some days ago, me and my dad saw you breaking concrete slabs, with your bare hands.", Kevin blurted.

Every single cell in Johnny Lawrence's body was at alert mode. His eyes were focused, just like in a fight. He did not say anything, just listened to the boy.

"I asked Miguel, and he told me about you being a karate teacher. Can you teach me too?"

The seemingly innocent question hurt Johnny Lawrence the most. But he was determined not to show it.

"Kevin, I appreciate that you found me eligible to teach you. But I must decline your offer."

"Why?", Kevin was a little upset. But there was something in Johnny's voice that fuelled his curiosity.

Johnny looked at him. He took a deep breath.

"The last time I taught karate, a lot of bad things happened. I do not want to make those blunders again. I am sorry, Kevin, but my answer is no."

With the line, Johnny left that place, leaving a dumbfounded and curious Kevin Keller behind.

**A/N: So this is chapter 22.**

**Please read, vote and review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A Tale of Two Snakes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Riverdale and Cobra kai characters. This story is purely written for fun, not for any kind of profit.**

Hello everybody. I am back with another chapter. Please read and review.

**Chapter 23: Calculations**

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Miguel was astonished beyond limit.

Jughead was sitting in front of him, his shoulders were dropped.

"Today morning, the sheriff arrested my dad. I went to the police station. He refused to meet me. The sheriff told me that they found the gun which was used to kill Jason in my dad's trailer."

Miguel's head was literally spinning now. Yesterday night, they had attended the baby shower of Polly Cooper. Now, this morning, they got such a bad news.

Miguel was deeply in thought. Both the kids were sitting in the small veranda of Miguel's house.

"Diaz?"

"Hmm..." Miguel suddenly came back to his senses," What?

"What should we do now?" Jughead's voice was broken. Miguel felt like the boy was losing all his hope.

"Defeat does not exists, Jughead. Do not lose your hope. We will figure..."Miguel looked at the gate and saw Archie, Betty and Veronica entering his house. The three of them had a pissed off look on their faces.

"I can't believe the sheriff did that." Archie said. Betty did not say anything, just came to Jughead and hugged him. Miguel looked at them with the corner of his eye.

"Well, now we are all here, so we can figure out what to do next. But first, let me call sensei. Sensei!" Miguel called.

After a moment, Johnny Lawrence came to the veranda. He was getting ready for work, when he heard Miguel calling him. He came to the veranda and saw Archie, Jughead, Betty and Veronica were there, along with Miguel.

"Good morning, kids." He greeted them with a smile, but astonished that no one smiled.

"There is nothing good in this morning, Mr Lawrence.", Betty said in a hard tone.

Johnny curiously looked at Miguel.

"The sheriff arrested FP, today morning. The searched his trailer and found the gun that was used to kill Jason." Miguel said.

Johnny was shocked. He looked at Jughead. That kid was sitting on a chair, both hands buried on his face. Betty was standing beside him; her one hand was on his shoulder.

Archie looked at Miguel, who was in deep thought. Suddenly he looked at him, both kid's eyes met.

"Jughead?" Miguel said. His voice was hard.

"I want to ask forgiveness from you. We all kept something secret from you. But now it's time. Sensei, can you please tell us what you said to Archie and Veronica?"

Now Jughead was curious. He looked at his best friend, who was silent. Then he looked at Johnny, who was silently thinking.

"Tell me, please, Mr Lawrence."

Johnny heaved a deep sigh and told about the jacket he saw in FP's trailer. Jughead was literally astonished, so was Betty. Then Archie and Veronica told them about how they broke into FP's trailer and searched that for the jacket.

Now even Johnny was astonished too.

"Andrews, do you know how much of a risk you took? You took Veronica with you. What if somebody caught you?"

"Don't worry sensei; I gave him that lecture yesterday night. But I don't think that it could change him. The main point is that they could not find a single thing. Not even the jacket or the gun."

An eerie silence clouded over them. It was Veronica who first broke the silence.

"Both of us did not find a single thing. So how did the police found that gun? Someone must have planted it and then called the police."

Everyone was silent again. But all of them were thinking the same thing in their mind. What Veronica said had hardcore logic inside it. But who did that?

"We need to go to the police station." Miguel said.

Johnny helped Miguel in the black challenger. The other three came in Veronica's car. While Johnny was crossing the last turn before the police station, they saw the car of Clifford Blossom. Clifford's car was coming from the direction of the police station.

Both the cars stopped in front of the police station. Archie, Veronica, Betty and Jughead literally ran inside the station, followed by Johnny and Miguel. But when they had met Sheriff Keller, they got shocking news.

FP confessed all about being him the killer of Jason. He told the sheriff that how Jason came to him for some quick cash and he told him to deal some stuffs. But Jason ran away with their stash. So he searched him and killed him in a fit of rage. Then he stashed the body into the river.

Jughead's face was getting paler and paler with each word the sheriff said. Silent tears were flowing from his eyes.

"Can I meet him sheriff, please?" His voice was chocking.

The sheriff nodded her head. His expression was sad.

"I am sorry, Jughead. He does not want to meet anyone."

Jughead buried his head into his hand. The whole police station was full of silence.

Suddenly Veronica spoke," Cliff Blossom met with FP, right sheriff?"

Sheriff Keller was startled a bit.

"Yes. He met with Cliff. But after his leaving, FP again requested me that he did not want to meet anybody." He said in a low voice.

Now, for the first time, Johnny spoke.

"Sir, I know that FP does not meet anybody. But please, can you just allow Jughead to meet him? Please, just for once."

There was something in Johnny's voice that literally touched Tom Keller's heart. He stood up from his chair.

"Come with me, Jughead."

Jughead looked at Johnny and nodded. Johnny nodded at him too. Then he walked with the sheriff.

"That was very nice of you, Mr Lawrence.", Betty spoke softly.

"I know the pain of losing a son, Betty. I am not an ideal father, actually far away from that. But I love my son, and I miss him so much. I saw blood of my own flowing in front of me. Both of them, but there was blood..." He suddenly stopped speaking, remembering where he was.

Then he saw Miguel, who was in front of him on his wheelchair.

"We will find him, sensei. Pain does not exist, just remember that." He said in a soft voice.

Johnny wiped his tears, and nodded.

Archie, Betty and Veronica were looking at them. They felt the pain inside the man. The man in front of him was deeply hurt. They were literally feeling his pain.

But they did not know that there was one other man behind them.

Sheriff Tom Keller was silently watching at them. With each passing day, Johnny Lawrence was becoming more curious to him. Suddenly he saw Miguel's head turning towards his direction.

Both the old and young eyes met each other.

The sheriff did not say anything. He silently walked towards them and sat on his chair. His expression was thoughtful.

"Every single evidence was pointing at FP. I think he is the killer. He confessed that too. We got that gun from his trailer. I feel sorry for poor Jughead." He said.

Everyone was silent. Archie was trying to say something but Veronica stopped him.

Suddenly Miguel spoke," Tell me sir, FP confessed his crime before or after meeting Clifford Blossom?"

"After. FP called me after Mr. Blossom left and gave his statement. But why did you ask?" Sheriff said.

Miguel did not reply. There was a smirk in his lips.

"Last question, sir. Did Mr. Jones make his phone call?"

"Yes. He called his friend, what's the name?" Keller thought a bit, then said," Yes. He called Joaquin DeSantos."

"Joaquin, eh?" Miguel muttered under his breath. Then he saw Jughead coming in the room. He had a sad and angry expression.

"Well, thank you sir for your help. We will not waste your precious time any more. Let's go guys. Come, sensei. Good bye sheriff." Miguel said and turned his wheelchair. The others accompanied him silently.

Sheriff Keller was sitting on his chair, a little bit dumbfounded. He felt in his bones that Miguel's smirk had some inner meaning. Something he could not really get at. The question about FP's confession time was another thing he found mysterious.

What is the relation between FP's confession and his meeting with Clifford Blossom? Was he missing something which Miguel noticed?

No, what could be there? He got all the evidence he need. F. is the culprit, undoubtedly.

"FP did not kill Jason. He stashed his dead body, but he did not kill him." Miguel said.

All of them came back from the police station to Miguel's house. They were sitting at the veranda. Jughead was silently sobbing. Betty was hugging him, giving him comfort. Archie and Veronica were sitting side by side. Johnny was standing beside Miguel's wheelchair. All of them were silent, when Miguel spoke the above sentence.

The reaction after he finished the line was literally the same.

Every single eye was literally popping from the sockets. Archie, Betty, Veronica, Jughead, even Johnny had the same expression.

It was Veronica who first composed herself.

"What do you mean, Diaz?"

"The sheriff is just looking at the evidences, but not beyond them. A lot of things are there, behind the obvious. They do not make any sense." Miguel said.

"What are you talking about?" Jughead, who got hold of himself, asked.

"The first thing is, why does your father confess after meeting with Cliff Blossom? He can confess when the cops arrested him, or he could keep his mouth shut. But why he confessed at that time?" Miguel's eyes were closed. His voice seemed like coming from a long distance.

"The next thing is the gun. Where did it come from? If we assume that FP is the killer, then no killer in his right mind keep that weapon with him. Archie and Veronica did not find it yesterday night, but the cops find it in the morning. Also, the one thing that is poking in my brain is the phone call."

Jughead's eyes were literally glowing now.

"I got your point, Diaz."

"Hey, someone please tell us something." Archie said.

"My father got only one phone call. He could call a lawyer, or me. But why did he call Joaquin?" Jughead said.

"Only one man could give us that answer. That man is Joaquin himself." Betty said.

Archie stood up," We need Kevin, now."

Miguel opened his eyes.

"We must act quickly now. I think Joaquin has something or knows something. We find that thing, we solve the case. Strike first, strike hard, no mercy."

Johnny looked at his student. He heard the Cobra Kai motto from Kreese, from himself. But hearing them in Miguel's voice was completely different experience. Miguel's voice had no trace of bullying or oppression, but it had hardcore determination. He felt his heart filled with joy and pride for Miguel.

"Fear does not exists; pain does not exists; defeat does not exists.", He muttered. In his blood, he felt excitement. He felt like the same when he was in a fight. Now this time, he felt like in the arena again, in front of an opponent, like Vidal or Tommy or...Larusso.

"Let's go kids. I may not win always but I do not back out from a fight, ever, never. Let's do it kids.", He said in a determined voice.

Miguel saw his sensei's glowing face and eyes. He saw the same glow when Johnny taught in the dojo. He smiled to himself.

Now, they just have to wait for Kevin Keller, whom Archie just sent a message.


	24. Chapter 24

**A Tale of Two Snakes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Riverdale and Cobra kai characters. This story is purely written for fun, not for any kind of profit.**

Hello everybody. I am back with another chapter. Please read and review.

**Chapter 24: Filicide**

"Wear the jacket, Archie." Betty said.

Joaquin arrived after he got Kevin's message. But when he saw Archie, Betty, Veronica, Betty, Miguel and Johnny with him, he got into defensive mode. It took Kevin a lot of coaxing to calm him down, but then he revealed something very important.

He told them that there was another serpent named Mustang, who helped FP to held Jason captive. Joaquin was having a relationship with Kevin under FP's order. They wanted to get the information of the investigation by using Kevin. But Joaquin developed a soft corner towards him.

Kevin was literally heartbroken after that revelation. Betty coaxed him a bit. Then they took Joaquin to find Mustang. But when they reached the motel, they found the dead body of Mustang in the bathtub. It was probably a case of drug overdose, but none of them was sure. Joaquin was so afraid, that he decided to leave the town immediately. Kevin decided to accompany him to the bus station. They shared one last kiss.

Then Joaquin whispered something into Kevin's ear. It was the location of a bush in the forest.

All of them went there, and after a bit of digging, the found a bag. The bag contained a very familiar Riverdale school football team jacket. The name 'Jason' was written at the backside.

Archie and Jughead checked the Jacket. But there was nothing inside it. Then Betty requested Archie to wear the Jacket.

Archie wore the jacket. Then he again checked the pockets. But there was nothing.

"How is it possible?" Miguel said after a long time.

"There must be something. Something we missed." His voice was breaking with sadness and despair.

Jughead said nothing. He was now only thinking about his father. Archie, Betty, Veronica and Kevin were also silent. They were feeling hopeless too.

"Let's go kids. Here is nothing more to find." Johnny said in a low voice. He looked at Miguel. The kid's face was painful. All the others had the same expression.

"We have failed. Everything is finished now. The police will charge my father with Jason's murder, and there is nothing we could do now, absolutely nothing." Jughead said. He sat on the grass, burying his head in his hands. Betty embraced him. Both of them were crying silently.

The jungle was silent. The silence was getting heavier with each passing second.

Miguel turned his wheelchair to leave the forest, but it stumbled on a stone, causing Miguel to fall over his face on the grass. The wheelchair was toppled too. Both Johnny and Kevin ran towards him and helped him to sit over it.

Then all of them silently left the forest.

"God damn it!" Miguel screamed over the top of his vocal chords.

"Calm down, kid." Johnny said.

"No, sensei, I won't calm down. F.P did not kill Jason. My gut is shouting this. Clifford must have pressurized him." Miguel started shadowboxing.

"But, as much as I know, there was no proof against Clifford. He is a big man here; you cannot accuse him without proof." Johnny said, calmly. He was surprised with himself. This Johnny Lawrence was a man who was reasonable. Who was thinking before each and every word he said. Johnny Lawrence was really becoming a new and changed man.

He smiled absentmindedly. Miguel looked at him. He was a bit surprised when he saw his sensei smirking. But he was not blind. He saw the town of Riverdale making a change over his sensei. The Johnny Lawrence in Reseda and the Johnny Lawrence in Riverdale had huge difference between them.

It took him a lot of will power to focus his mind on the case again. He thought a lot, but he was still in a dead end. He was absentminded at dinnertime to. Both Rosa and Carmen noticed that.

After dinner, when Miguel was driving his wheelchair, he heard the angry muttering of his grandmother. He looked at her and saw her scrubbing the floor furiously.

"Stupid bubblegum." She said. There was a small piece of bubblegum stuck on the floor. Miguel looked at his wheelchair. He saw a small piece of bubblegum stuck in one wheel of his wheelchair. He remembered seeing a lot of chewed gums beside the bush in the forest.

He went to his room. His brain was literally fried up from inside. He needed his sleep very badly. He drove his wheelchair towards the bed. He was going to climb the bed when he heard a faint sound.

It was a faint dropping sound. Something hard dropped on the floor from a very small distance.

Miguel looked at the floor and saw something. He bent his torso and saw something on the floor.

It was a small black pen drive. A small piece of chewing gum was stuck on it.

"It must have stuck with my wheelchair when I fall down." He thought to himself. Then he picked it up from the floor and connected it with his laptop.

Johnny Lawrence was having trouble with his sleep. Every single day, He called Bobby for any news of his son, but there was nothing. It was like Robby was literally vanished. Bobby coaxed him every single day, but Johnny knew that his pastor friend was hurt inside.

Today, he saw an upset Miguel. The boy was so sure that he will get some lead to find the killer, but there was nothing. Sure, they got Jason Blossom's jacket, but that was also a dead end. He could not bear the scene of an upset and sad Miguel.

He stood up from his bed. His throat was dry. He decided to drink some water when he heard Miguel's voice.

"Sensei? Are you there?"

It was Miguel's voice, but filled with excitement.

Johnny went out from the basement and saw Miguel. The kid's face was glowing with joy. The same glow he saw in his pupil's face when he came from his first date and learn that Cobra Kai was selected for the tournament.

"What happened?" Johnny said.

"We did it sensei! It's just dumb luck, or God's will or may be both, but we got the killer." Miguel said. He had his laptop in his hand.

"Look at this, sensei." He turned the screen towards him.

Johnny looked at the screen.

The video seemed like CCTV footage. He saw Jason Blossom tied to a chair. Mustang was standing in front of him. He was saying something to Jason, but there was no sound. Then Mustang left the room.

After a couple of minutes, another man entered the room. It was none other than Clifford Blossom.

Anger was literally radiating from Clifford's face. He did not say anything. He came to his son and took something from his pocket. It was a ring.

Then he took two steps backwards and again turned towards his son.

Then Clifford Blossom took out a gun and shot Jason in his head.

"Oh my God!" Johnny was literally repulsed. He saw a murder, a real murder. He could not see any more, and looked at Miguel. The boy was calmly sitting on his wheelchair, with a cold and hard face.

"How could you be so calm, Diaz? I believe you saw it before Me.", Johnny could not recognise his own voice, which was laced with both fear and shock.

Miguel silently poured a glass of water and handed it to Johnny, who emptied it in a big gulp. The cold water calmed his mind a little bit.

"Now we can prove that FP is innocent. I told you sensei that my bet is on Clifford. Well, I win. Now let's call the others."

Jughead Jones could not sleep well that night. He saw Archie succumbing in a deep slumber. But he could not sleep. He was thinking about his father, who will be tried for Jason Blossom's murder. Silent tears were falling from his eyes. Though he was estranged from his father, he loved him very much. He could not bear seeing his dad in jail.

He was thinking when he heard Archie's mobile phone ringing. The loud sound woke up the redhead.

"Who the hell is calling in midnight?" He took out his phone, "Miguel?"

He took the call," What the hell, Diaz?"

Jughead could not hear what Miguel said. But he saw Archie's face. Every single amount of sleep was gone from his eyes. He jumped from his bed.

"I am coming, Diaz. Jughead is coming with me. I am calling Betty right now. You call Veronica and Kevin.", He hung up the call, then dialled another number.

"Hello, Betty? Miguel called me just now. He told me to bring you and Jug in his house, right now. Get ready."

Jughead could not understand a bit.

"What is it, Archie?", He asked.

"Miguel got some important lead. He said, it will totally turn around everything. Let's go, Jug.", Archie said.

Jughead heaved a sigh. He just hoped for a miracle for his father. Because, he knew that his dad did not kill Jason Blossom. He made a quick pray to the almighty.

"How could he?", Carmen Diaz was literally sobbing.

Her sleep was disturbed due to a lot of hushed sound in the house. She woke up and saw the full gang of Archie was there in her house, along with Johnny and Miguel. She learned from Johnny that a very important proof was found. So, out of curiosity, she joined them.

But when she saw the murder of Jason by his own father, she could not control her tears. It was totally a cruel and vile thing to her. Veronica hugged her and coaxed her, while fighting her own tears.

"The drive must be inside one of the pockets of Jason's jacket. When I fall from my wheelchair, the drive was stuck in it. That came with me from the jungle to my home.", Miguel said. Then he looked at Jughead.

The boy's face was pale, but his eyes were gleaming.

"My father is innocent.", He said. He buried his head in his hands. His emotions were coming now like a flowing river. Betty came to him and hugged him tightly.

Johnny was looking at them. His son's face again popped in his mind.

Where is Robby now? He did not know.

Could he see his son again?

He hoped for that. He could not lose hope.

Because, defeat does not exists.

**A/N: Please, read, vote and comment.**

**In response to 1AlexShadow2, Miguel's walking will be a suspense. You have to be with me to know it. Adios, my friend.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A Tale of Two Snakes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Riverdale and Cobra kai characters. This story is purely written for fun, not for any kind of profit.**

Hello everybody. I am back with another chapter. Please read and review.

**Chapter 25: Sango**

**Sango (Esperanto) = Blood**

Forsythe Pendleton Jones the second was lying in the prison cell. His eyes were closed.

He stopped thinking about his fate, because he knew all about it. After the confession, the next thing would be his trial. Then there will be punishment, rather severe...

His trail of thought shattered with the sound of gate opening.

He opened his eyes and saw a deputy entering the corridor.

"You got a visitor, Jones." the deputy said. Then he looked at the door.

"Come in kid." He said.

"I do not want to meet anybody. I told the sheriff so.", F.P said, a little bit harshly.

"Oh, but you will meet him. The sheriff ordered me so."

F.P looked at the door. He expected Jughead or Archie or may be Cheryl Blossom. But he literally did not expect him in the morning.

From the door, he saw a wheelchair coming towards him. A Hispanic boy was sitting on it.

He recognised the boy. The kid was Jughead's school friend. He came to his trailer with his son and the younger Cooper girl. But what was he doing here?

"Ok, I am leaving you two. You have five minutes." The deputy left the room.

"Listen up kid; I don't have any business..." F.P started talking, but the boy interrupted him.

"It's Miguel, Mr Jones.", His voice was calm, and calculating.

"Whatever it is, I still do not have any business with you. Now I suggest that you leave this place. The company of a murderer is not good for a kid like you."

He was turning to the wall when he heard the kid's voice.

"But I could not see a killer in front of me. I see a father, who took a false blame on himself. But what prompted him to do so? After all, one can only take a false murder charge on him if there was something equally greater at stake? Now what would be it?"

F.P felt that he was struck with lightning. He turned towards the boy, who was still speaking.

"Will it be blood? After all one can do anything for his blood, no matter how noble or how vile it will be. Clifford Blossom threatened you with Jughead's life, isn't it?"

"Now listen kid..." F.P somehow mastered his voice, " I don't know how do you cooked such a story, but it's all a fantasy. I confessed to the cops, and I will face a trial in the court. Stop making those shitty stories, and go home."

"Jughead is lucky to have you as a dad. You said that I am making silly stories. But Mr Jones, while we are having this chat, Jughead and the others are showing the basement video to the sheriff. So, my 'silly story' is actually the bloody truth." Miguel smirked.

F.P could not hold it anymore.

"Joaquin got you the jacket, doesn't he?" He whispered.

"He ran away after Mustang's death. But he gave us your contingency plan, Mr Jones."

"The time's up.", suddenly they heard a new voice. Both of them turned to the door and saw Sheriff Keller standing there.

"Miguel, you should go now. I will deal with you later, Jones." He said.

Miguel silently nodded. Then he looked at F.P.

"Life gave you a second chance Mr. Jones. Don't mess it up. Be the father that Jughead needs. Please." Miguel slowly turned to the door. His wheelchair silently left the room.

Sheriff Keller looked at the dispersing figure of the wheelchair bound boy. Then he looked at the man behind the bar.

F.P was looking at the door. For the first time, Keller saw tears in his eyes.

* * *

"But this is bullshit!" Jughead banged his fist on the table.

"My father did not kill Jason, and you are still framing him. What is the problem with you?" He shouted to the sheriff.

"Your father is still guilty of perjury and tampering with evidence. These are still criminal offence." Tom Keller said in a tired voice. His mind was literally messed up after finding the murderer.

A father shot his own son.

Now here was another son in front of him, who was fighting for his father. That father took false murder blame on his head for his son.

"I could do nothing to help you, Jughead. I suggest that you get a good lawyer." Tom said.

Jughead looked at him with angry eyes. Archie was standing beside him, trying to comfort his friend. Johnny and Miguel left the police station after the kid's small meeting with F.P. Now only Jughead, Archie, Betty, Veronica and Kevin were there.

"Dad, there must be something that you could do.", Kevin pleaded to his father.

"There is nothing I could do, son. Now the entire matter is in court's hand." Keller said. Then he heard his phone beeping. He picked up his phone. A deputy was on the opposite side, who informed him that the arrest warrant was ready.

Tom Keller stood up and checked his gun.

"Well, time to make a visit to Clifford Blossom.", He said.

The black challenger was moving from the police station. Johnny and Miguel were inside it.

"I still cannot believe that bastard killed his own son." Johnny angrily muttered. Miguel was silent beside him.

"I am a bad father. I was not there with my son. But this man killed his own flesh and blood. Why? The boy loved a girl. He wanted to be with her. He was killed for that."

"Is there any news of Robby, sensei?" Miguel asked in a low voice.

"No. The police are looking for him. I just hope that they find him soon. I miss him, miss him badly. My life was a mess. I tried to clear it, but it again messed up."

"I messed up, sensei. It's my fault." Miguel said.

Johnny pressed the brake so hard that the car trembled violently. He looked at Miguel.

"Don't blame yourself, kid. You are just a young boy. Kids make mistakes in your age. I made too. But, I failed as your sensei. My coaching has made you exactly that thing which I hate. Then Kreese messed it all again. But past is past. We must not stick in the cement, remember Diaz?"

Miguel smiled.

"I am hungry sensei; let's go to Pop Tate's diner and grab a bite."

Johnny turned his car towards the road of the diner. He was silently driving when he heard Miguel's voice again.

"You should start practicing again, sensei."

Johnny did not say anything, just drove the car.

"I mean it, sensei. You without karate is like a fish out of water. Karate is not the cause for all of this mess. You should think about it."

Johnny was silent. In his mind, the conversation he had with Kevin was running like a movie.

"The last time I taught karate, a lot of bad things happened.", He muttered. It was in a low voice, but Miguel heard it clearly.

"You are wrong, sensei. I don't let you destroy yourself again There are people who needs the skill of Johnny Lawrence.", Miguel thought to himself.

They silently ate their food in the diner and went to their home. Both were waiting for the effect when the news of Clifford Blossom's arrest for murdering his own son would be public.

* * *

At the same time, Clifford Blossom was walking towards the barn in his house.

Exactly five minutes ago, his mole inside the police department send him a text. The police got the proof of his crime. His arrest warrant was ready. Now, the sheriff was coming to get him.

He knew that he had no way to escape, except...

Inside the barn, he saw a large, fat rope. He took it in his hand.

There was a ladder in the barn too.

Perfect. Everything he needed was right in front of him.

The beam in the ceiling should do the job, he thought.

He must hurry now. The police would be here in any moment...

**Please read, vote and comment.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A Tale of Two Snakes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Riverdale and Cobra kai characters. This story is purely written for fun, not for any kind of profit.**

Hello everybody. I am back with another chapter. Please read and review.

**Chapter 26: Peroration**

Johnny Lawrence was driving home from his work .Today; Fred gave all of them a half days leave. The demolition of the drive-in was going smoothly. But one could not say this about the life of the people.

The Riverdale town was literally upside down in the last five days. The final revelation of Jason Blossom's killer literally shook the people to their core. No one in the town was willing to believe that Clifford Blossom killed his heir. When the police went to arrest him, they found his hanging body in their barn. Clifford Blossom committed suicide.

Then the police started their investigation, and what they found was equally astonishing too.

It turned out that the maple syrup business of Clifford Blossom was a charade for his original business, which was drug. Clifford was a big kingpin of drug business. Sheriff Keller made the conclusion that the one of the reason of Jason's escape was probably this. He did not want to join in his father's drug business, so he decided to escape with Polly. Both Penelope and Cheryl denied any knowledge about Clifford's drug business.

Poor Polly was totally shattered when she found the real killer of Jason. Betty, Archie, Miguel and the others did their best to comfort her. Carmen and Rosa made their little contribution too.

Johnny was thinking about them when he saw the diner. He stopped his car in front of it and decided to grab a bite. Inside the diner, he saw Jughead typing in his laptop, while sipping a mug of coffee. The kid heard him coming, and looked at him.

"Good evening, Mr Lawrence.", He greeted him with a small smile.

"Good evening, Jughead." Johnny sat in front of him.

"Miguel told me that you are writing a book about the case." Johnny said after ordering his food.

Jughead nodded affirmatively.

"So, I think that your story is coming to an end. After all, the killer was revealed. "

"Yes, it is. But Mr. Lawrence, what Clifford did was really shocking. I still could not believe it.", Jughead said in a low voice.

"Truth is stranger than fiction, kid." Johnny smiled sadly.

Both of them were silent for a moment. It was Johnny who broke it again.

"Jughead, about your father..."

"He is held for perjury and tampering evidence. The sheriff told me to get a good lawyer." Jughead said.

Johnny silently took a bite of his burger when he heard voices. He turned his head and saw Archie, Betty and Veronica entering the diner.

"Hey Jug...Hello Mr Lawrence.", Archie greeted them with a smile. Veronica and Betty waved at them.

"Hey kids." Johnny greeted them.

"We had an early holiday today. Miguel called his mom. He went with her.", Veronica said.

"That's great." Johnny stood up," Enjoy yourselves guys."

He was just turning his head when he heard the simultaneous beeping of four mobile phones.

It was Archie who first took out his phone. He looked at the message.

"Oh my god!" He screamed.

"What is it, Archie?" Veronica came towards him.

Betty, who took out her phone, saw the message in it.

"It's Cheryl. 'Thanks for everything; I am going to be with Jason.'"

In the meantime, Jughead and Veronica also took out their own mobile phones.

"Cheryl sent this message to all of us. But where would she go to be with her brother?"

Jughead, who was silently listening, spoke for the first time.

"It will be the Sweetwater River. She will go there."

All four of them jumped from their seats and ran out from the diner, leaving a curious Johnny Lawrence behind. After a moment, he decided to follow them in his car.

* * *

"But that is insane." Miguel said with his eyes literally popping from the sockets.

Johnny just nodded.

"What happened then, sensei?"

"I followed them to the river, and saw Cheryl. She was wearing a white dress. The river was frozen. She was sitting on the snow and trying to break it with her hands. The kids persuaded her not to do that. She stood up, and in a moment the ice under her broke. She was under the water in a moment. The kids were scattered on the ice to search her. I went too. Then I could not believe what I saw." Johnny took a deep breath.

Miguel was getting impatient inside, but he did not say anything.

"Archie saw her first. But between them, there was the ice. Andrews started punching the ice. His hand was bloody; there was blood on the ice. Jughead was shouting for help, but all that blood literally hypnotised me. Archie broke the ice with his bare hands."

"He is a lionhearted boy. He will do anything to save his friends. But this is his Achilles heel too. He is trusting and helpful, but anyone can abuse his trust. By the way, how are they now?" Miguel was scratching his head.

"Archie fractured his hand. Cheryl nearly caught hypothermia. Both are in hospital now. But they will be okay." Johnny said.

Miguel became silent. His inner cobra formed a coil inside his mind. It started hissing,

"Miguel Diaz, don't be so happy. Because you can feel it in your guts, don't you? Something is coming, something more dangerous. Be ready for it."

"Yes, I will be ready." Miguel said in a low voice. Johnny looked at him curiously.

"You will be ready for what?"

"Oh, nothing sensei." Miguel brushed the conversation aside. But Johnny Lawrence did not miss the calculating look and the clenched fists of Miguel. The boy was obviously in fighting mode. But why?

Was there something that Miguel felt or noticed? The boy had some kind of sixth sense or something...he did not know what that was. But he saw the effects of that thing.

Sometime, he literally felt an unknown fear.

The Riverdale town was small and beautiful. But this town is like a predator which trapped its prey by luring them in its beauty. Johnny Lawrence was feeling it in his bones.

He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. His mind became clear.

He will not lose before fighting till the end.

Miguel was curiously watching his sensei, who seemed to be in a trance like state. The man stood up from his chair and took the classic cobra kai karate stance.

Miguel smiled in his mind. He knew that he still had hope for his sensei. He would again mend his sensei's soul, he thought to himself.

There was only one way to do that.

That way was Karate.

He must pursue him to start practicing again. Karate and Johnny Lawrence are two sides of one coin. One cannot survive without other.

The small town of Riverdale had its own share of darkness. That darkness is slowly creeping towards all of them, forming a cloud.

Miguel clenched his fists hard.

He would be ready.

He would be ready for all upcoming evil and danger.

* * *

**A/N: So this is the first installment of "A Tale of Two Snakes".**

**I will post the next part soon.**

**Please read, vote AND especially COMMENT.**


End file.
